Falling
by Khira-chan
Summary: Hace siete años, cuando Sakuragi se despidió de Rukawa el día antes de marcharse a los Estados Unidos, pensó que le volvería a ver pronto, pero no fue así, ya que no volvió a saber del zorro. Yaoi. HanaRu
1. Encuentro

**Falling**

**Por Khira**

_Un fanfiction basado en Slam Dunk de Takehiko Inoue_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría...)

Advertencias: contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones chicoXchico, y spoilers del final del manga.

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro**

_Era de noche, y el único ruido que se escuchaba a su alrededor era el de las cigarras, señal de que el verano estaba próximo. Hacía calor, pero desde hacía un rato se había levantado un vientecillo muy fresco y agradable. Ambos estaban frente a frente, en silencio desde hacía unos segundos. Se encontraban junto a la entrada del pequeño jardín delantero de una casa muy humilde; en realidad todo el barrio era muy humilde. A lo lejos se escuchó una sirena._

_El silencio entre ellos comenzó a hacerse pesado, por lo que el chico más alto carraspeó, y finalmente se decidió a seguir hablando._

_- Y bueno, eso es todo... – murmuró – Quería que lo supieras._

_El otro chico le miró melancólico, como si lo que estaba pasando fuera cosa del pasado y no del presente, como si esa tristeza que le embargaba desde hacía meses hubiera desaparecido de repente y sólo quedara el recuerdo de tiempos mejores._

_- Gracias – dijo forzando una sonrisa amable, de esas que pocas personas le habían visto, pero sólo consiguió mostrar una amarga mueca – Pero no tenías por qué venir a propósito hasta mi casa sólo para decirme esto._

_- Tenía que hacerlo. Me voy mañana..._

_- Ah... – aunque sólo fue por un instante, Sakuragi vio perfectamente un relámpago de dolor cruzar por la cara de su amigo, quien luego desvió la mirada – Entonces... buen viaje..._

_- Rukawa... – susurró preocupado._

_- De verdad, espero que todo te vaya bien... – le miró a los ojos de nuevo – No te dejes avasallar por los americanos, ¿eh?_

_- Claro que no..._

_Sakuragi intentó sonreír, pero también falló en su intento._

_- Volverás de vez en cuando, ¿no? – preguntó Rukawa._

_- ¡Claro! – exclamó Sakuragi – Mi madre se queda aquí, así que vendré siempre que pueda. Sobretodo en vacaciones._

_- Estupendo... Y dime, ¿ya sabes que vas a estudiar allí? _

_- Empresariales, como mi padre... ¿Y tú...?_

_- Periodismo._

_- ¿En la universidad de Kanagawa?_

_- No, en la Todai._

_- ¿Te han aceptado? – se sorprendió Sakuragi; al momento se arrepintió de su tono escéptico – Quiero decir, dicen que es muy difícil entrar... Debes haber sacado muy buenas notas en los exámenes de ingreso..._

_- Digamos que últimamente no tenía nada más que hacer que estudiar..._

_A cada segundo que pasaba Sakuragi se preguntaba como era posible que Rukawa se mantuviera tan sereno; que se hubiera mantenido tan sereno todos esos meses. Conociéndole como ahora le conocía, debería estar destrozado. _

_- En fin, tengo que volver a entrar – dijo el chico más bajo – Ya nos veremos entonces..._

_- Sí..._

_Otra vez el silencio les envolvió, más pesado que nunca. Sakuragi se estaba preguntando como sería la manera más adecuada de despedirse, si darse la mano o un abrazo... Pero por lo visto Rukawa estaba considerando otra opción más._

_Porque entonces sucedió. Rukawa dio un pasito hacia él... y le besó._

_Un beso corto, tierno. Los labios de aquel a quien aún llamaba zorro se separaron de los suyos tan suavemente como se habían posado. El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar._

_- Adiós... – dijo simplemente Rukawa, justo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al jardín._

_Sakuragi se le quedó mirando entrar en la casa con cara de idiota, en ese momento no pudo analizar lo ocurrido._

_- Hasta pronto... – suspiró mirando por última vez aquella casa humilde, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó por las oscuras calles del barrio._

xXx

Se despertó un poco agitado. Ya era de noche, así que miró su reloj y comprobó que sólo eran las ocho de la tarde. Dio un par de manotazos a la almohada y se acomodó para dormirse otra vez. De pronto recordó lo que había soñado.

"_Rukawa..."_

No era la primera vez que soñaba con la noche en que se despidió de Rukawa, el día antes de partir a los Estados Unidos. Seguramente porque, aún después de tantos años, seguía preguntándose porqué el zorro esperó a que le dijera que se marchaba para confesarle sus sentimientos.

"_Bueno, tanto como confesar..."_, se dijo mentalmente. Lo único que Rukawa hizo fue besarle... un gesto que ya decía mucho de por sí.

Lo peor de todo era que nunca había podido preguntárselo a él, ya que desde entonces que no había vuelto a saber de Rukawa. Cuando regresó a Japón a principios de verano, es decir, apenas unos tres meses desde su marcha, que el zorro ya había desaparecido. Nadie sabía nada de él, ni Ayako, ni Ryota, ni Akagi, ni Mitsui, ni Haruko... ni siquiera el entrenador Anzai.

Por supuesto fue a su casa un par de veces, aunque nunca encontró a nadie. Pero incluso si su familia se había mudado y la casa estaba vacía, no podía ser que nadie se hubiera enterado de su nuevo barrio o ciudad. Y Rukawa tampoco había entrado en la Todai ni en la carrera que había dicho.

Cada vez que volvía a Japón preguntaba por él a todos sus conocidos, pero siempre con idéntica respuesta... y así durante siete años.

Ahora estaba otra vez en Japón, concretamente en Hiroshima, convocado por su selección para el mundial de baloncesto, tenía 25 años y jugaba en los Chicago Bulls, eso sí, como suplente. Tenía casi todo lo que quería, excepto a su madre, fallecida un par de años atrás en un accidente, y la sensación de que le faltaba alguien más...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y su compañero de cuarto entró tan ruidosamente como siempre. Encendió la luz y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ey, Sakuragi! ¿Todavía en la cama? – preguntó Furuta con su voz estridente.

- Déjame en paz, tú no te has pasado medio día en un avión para venir aquí – gruñó Sakuragi tapándose la cabeza con la mata.

- Pero es que ya llevas la otra mitad metido en la cama, esta noche no dormirás y mañana no habrá quien te levante...

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Ni que tú fueras en encargado de hacerlo.

- ¡No seas así, hombre! Venga, levántate y nos divertiremos.

- No me quiero divertir, sólo quiero dormir...

- ¿No te apetece salir un rato?

- Que no...

- Pues la verdad a mí tampoco – Furuta se sentó en la cama de un salto y cogió un periódico nipón que había sobre su mesilla - ¿Nos traemos la fiesta aquí?

- Que nooo...

- ¿Tú que quieres, un tío o una tía? Yo un tío, pero esta vez no quiero una 'loca' que no haga más que soltar plumas, ni un travesti como aquella vez. Voy a buscar a ver si encuentro algo...

Sakuragi no se sorprendió demasiado. Ya conocía a Furuta de anteriores convocatorias y también sus preferencias y aficiones. Maldijo el que le hubiera tocado compartir la habitación del hotel con él.

- ¿Pero a dónde vas a ir ahora...? – preguntó el pelirrojo cansino – Si te pilla el entrenador...

- Ya te he dicho que a mí tampoco me apetece salir, así que llamaré a alguno que pueda venir aquí... – respondió Furuta.

- ¡¿Qué!

- Así que ya sabes, o te apuntas o te vas...

- No me lo puedo creer, que cara más dura que tienes...

- ¿Qué te parece este? – Furuta empezó a leer – "Satoshi, 24 años, alto, buen cuerpo. Discreto. Llámame al..."

No pudo seguir leyendo porque Sakuragi le tiró su almohada a la cara. Se levantó con cara de malas pulgas y se dirigió al baño.

- ¡Pero no te pongas así, sólo quiero distraerme un rato!

No terminó de escucharle porque cerró de un portazo. Sakuragi se miró un momento en el espejo y luego se metió directamente a la ducha, si tenía que salir obligado al menos se arreglaría un poco, pues con esas pintas de recién levantado daba bastante miedo.

Se entretuvo más de lo que pretendía, ya que se pasó más de media hora bajo el agua. Cuando salió del baño, vestido únicamente con una toalla, Furuta estaba peinándose frente a uno de los espejos de la habitación, lo que significaba que su visita estaría a punto de llegar. Dejó la toalla en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, y sacó unos pesqueros y una sencilla camiseta de su maleta, la cual aún no había desecho. Mientras se vestía tuvo que aguantar miraditas lascivas y poco disimuladas de Furuta.

Pero claro, con su belleza, su cuerpo y sus 2.05 metros de estatura, ¿quién no iba a fijarse en él? Eso pensaba Sakuragi, y es que el pelirrojo no había perdido ni pizca del ego que le caracterizaba desde la adolescencia.

Mientras él también se peinaba un poco con los dedos sus cabellos rojizos frente a otro espejo, pensaba que hacer durante ese par de horas. Si Yohei y los demás hubieran podido venir a Hiroshima en lugar de trabajar, ahora podría quedar con ellos. Hacía un montón que no les veía y les echaba mucho de menos...

También echaba mucho de menos a sus compañeros del equipo de Shohoku. Apenas los veía un par de veces al año, o incluso menos. Siempre pensó que coincidiría con alguno en la selección, pero no había sido así. Era cierto que el mundo del deporte era como un embudo, muchos destacan de jóvenes pero son pocos los que llegan a profesionales... Mitsui y Ryota no fueron a la universidad y se pusieron a trabajar, por lo que no continuaron jugando, Akagi y Kogure dejaron el baloncesto al entrar en la universidad, aunque el 'gori' parecía que quería seguir, y Rukawa... Rukawa ya tuvo que dejarlo definitivamente a los 17 años.

En cambio, otros jugadores de otros institutos sí que habían alcanzado el nivel profesional. Por ejemplo Eiji Sawakita, que al igual que él jugaba en la NBA y también estaba convocado pero llegaría un día más tarde, y Maki y Morishige, que jugaban en la liga japonesa, concretamente en los Aishin Sea Horses, el primero también estaba convocado –de hecho estaba en la habitación de al lado-, pero el segundo se había perdido el mundial por una lesión.

- Bueno, yo me voy – dijo Sakuragi cogiendo su cartera y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Volveré en un par de horas, más te vale haber acabado – le amenazó medio en serio medio en broma.

- ¡Oooook! – dijo Furuta imitando a un famoso humorista japonés.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Sakuragi, que estaba al lado ya listo para salir, fue a abrir.

- Recuerda, eh, dos horas y... - en cuanto abrió del todo la puerta Sakuragi se quedó sin palabras.

Al otro lado de la puerta, esperando en el pasillo mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, estaba Rukawa. Cuando él también le reconoció enseguida no se mostró tan sorprendido.

- ... – Sakuragi trató de decir algo pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse con la boca abierta como un idiota.

Rukawa le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo sin dejar de mirarle. El zorro se veía bastante bien, aunque estaba más delgado que antes. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa manga larga negra a pesar de ser verano. También llevaba el pelo más largo y un pendiente con un brillante en la oreja izquierda.

- Vaya, que sorpresa... – murmuró Rukawa finalmente.

Por detrás de Sakuragi, quien aún no alcanzaba a reaccionar ni siquiera después de escuchar de nuevo su voz tras tanto tiempo, apareció Furuta apartando un poco al pelirrojo.

- ¿Satoshi? – preguntó mirándole de arriba abajo, visiblemente complacido.

Rukawa miró a Furuta también de arriba a abajo, y para estupor de Sakuragi, asintió.

_Continuará..._

-----------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola, me llamo Khira... y soy yaoiadicta XD. No lo he podido evitar, ha sido ver el partido España-Japón y pensar en este fic... ya lo tenía planteado desde hace tiempo pero la paliza de España ha terminado de inspirarme U. Bueno, tanto como inspirarme... este fic se parece mucho a otros tantos que he escrito... Bueno, yo les dejo aquí el primer capítulo, y vosotras me decís que os parece, si os gusta o me repito demasiado en mi Rukawa-saditis XD. Besos!


	2. Incredulidad

**Falling**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 2. Incredulidad **

Pensó que estaba soñando. Sí, tenía que estar soñando. No podía ser que Rukawa fuera Satoshi, el... el... la persona con la que había quedado Furuta. Sakuragi se pellizcó disimuladamente una pierna. Le dolió. No, no estaba soñando... aunque igualmente aquello era una pesadilla.

- Esto, Sakuragi... ¿no te ibas? – preguntó Furuta, impaciente, sobretodo después de comerse con los ojos a Rukawa.

El aludido miró a Furuta, y luego al zorro, quien seguía mirándole como si nada, simplemente esperando. Tan inexpresivo como _casi _siempre. Luego volvió a mirar a Furuta.

- No – dijo resuelto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó Furuta, pero enseguida le cambió la cara y sonrió - Así que ahora te quedas, ¿eh? ¿Tanto te ha gustado el chaval?

- ... – Sakuragi le dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero no funcionó con un tipo como Furuta, que casi le alcanzaba en altura y le doblaba en desparpajo.

- Oye, a ti no te importa hacer un trío, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Rukawa.

- Claro que no – Sakuragi le miró estupefacto, pero Rukawa miraba ahora a Furuta - Si pagáis bien... – añadió sin inmutarse.

- ¿Cuánto cobras?

- 20.000 yens la hora, ya te lo he dicho por teléfono.

- Ya, yo me refiero si hacemos un trío.

- El doble. 40.000 yens.

- Me parece justo.

- ¡BASTA! – interrumpió Sakuragi, asqueado por esa pequeña conversación.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando. El pelirrojo gruñó algo ininteligible y acto seguido salió al pasillo y agarró a Rukawa suavemente del brazo izquierdo con la intención de apartarlo un poco de enfrente de la puerta.

- ¿Antes tendríamos que hablar, no crees? – le preguntó irónico.

- Ah, ¿ya os conocíais? – interrumpió Furuta antes de que Rukawa pudiera responder, también saliendo al pasillo. Le guiñó un ojo a Sakuragi – Que calladito te lo tenías, pelirrojo.

- ¡No es lo que estás pensando! – casi gritó – Rukawa, tenemos que hablar – repitió mirando al zorro a los ojos.

Rukawa le devolvió la mirada durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. El pelirrojo había crecido tanto que ya le sacaba unos diez centímetros. Luego, simplemente, le dio otra calada al cigarrillo que había estado sujetando con la mano derecha, y se soltó de él.

- Lo siento, tengo trabajo – susurró yendo hacia Furuta.

- ¡¿Qué! – exclamó el pelirrojo - ¡¿A esto le llamas tú trabajo! – gritó sin poderlo evitar.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Sakuragi, no chilles! – le regañó Furuta, a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Rukawa - ¡Como se entere el _mister_ me la cargo!

- ¡Me da ig...! – pero se interrumpió al pensar que tampoco sería bueno para Rukawa que le vieran allí. Aunque quizás eso a él ni le importaba.

- ¿Te vas o te quedas? – preguntó Rukawa de pronto, acercándose más a Furuta.

- ... – el pobre pelirrojo estaba en shock.

Los otros dos le miraban expectantes. Finalmente Sakuragi se tranquilizó.

- Me voy – dijo secamente.

Y lo hizo. Sakuragi dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo con pasos lentos pero seguros.

- Por fin, ya era hora – suspiró Furuta cuando el pelirrojo hubo desaparecido de su vista – Creí que no se marcharía nunca...

El jugador nipón soltó a Rukawa, pero mantuvo una mano en su espalda y le empujó suavemente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Y ahora entra y demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer... – le susurró en el oído.

El chico de ojos azules entró también en la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la esquina del pasillo por donde había desaparecido Sakuragi. Después cerró la puerta tras él.

Mientras Furuta se dirigía hacia el mueble bar, Rukawa se descalzó y se quedó en el centro de la habitación, observando el lugar. Había pasado muchas noches en hoteles pero nunca en una habitación tan lujosa. Era muy amplia a pesar de ser sólo una habitación doble, además de televisor había un aparato de cable, y la puerta entreabierta del baño mostraba una sauna y una bañera de hidromasaje en su interior. Dio un par de pasos y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había en una mesa alta junto a la pared.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – oyó que le preguntaba Furuta desde el mueble bar.

- Lo mismo que tú – murmuró todavía con sus ojos azules fijos en la bañera de hidromasaje.

- Entonces tomaremos un poco de _nihonshu_ – dijo el jugador. (N/A: el _nihonshu_ es un licor obtenido del arroz, de hecho es un tipo de sake)

Pocos segundos después Furuta se le acercó con dos copas. Rukawa tomó la suya y se bebió de un trago el contenido de ésta.

- Vaya, veo que eres un buen bebedor – sonrió Furuta, antes de hacer lo mismo.

- Puedo permitírmelo – dijo fríamente Rukawa – Pero tenía entendido que los deportistas profesionales no podían beber – comentó.

- Poder, _podemos _– dijo Furuta con otra sonrisa – Como también _podemos _ir de putas si queremos.

- ...

- Dime, ¿de qué os conocíais Sakuragi y tú? – preguntó curioso.

- Del instituto – respondió evasivamente Rukawa mirando hacia el mueble bar.

- ¿Jugabais juntos a baloncesto?

Un pequeño destello azul hielo brilló en los ojos del zorro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió.

- Es fácil imaginárselo, tú también eres bastante alto... – susurró Furuta acercándose más a él y agarrándole del mentón.

- ... – los dedos del jugador le obligaron a levantar la cara.

- Bueno, basta ya de charla... – Furuta le soltó la barbilla, cogió las copas de ambos y las depositó en la mesa alta que tenían al lado. Luego cogió al zorro de la cintura para atraerlo aún más hacia él; la dureza de su entrepierna fue más que evidente al tacto – No sabes lo cachondo que me he puesto nada más verte... – le susurró en el oído.

- El dinero – interrumpió Rukawa – Déjalo sobre la mesilla de noche.

- Oh, claro...

Furuta se separó de él y caminó hacia sus pantalones de vestir, colgado en una percha junto a la puerta. Sacó un billetero y de él cuatro billetes de cinco mil yenes, que acudió a dejar en la mesilla tal y como le había indicado Rukawa.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Todo bien – respondió Rukawa después de contar el dinero y metérselo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

- Entonces ven aquí...

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Rukawa se sentó en sus muslos, y ya por iniciativa propia, empezó a levantarle la camiseta. Furuta se dejó hacer y pocos segundos después ya estaba la camiseta en el suelo.

- Espero que no me vengas con que lo haces todo menos besar... – murmuró el jugador de la selección, cada vez más excitado al tener a semejante monumento encima.

- Yo lo hago _todo _– susurró Rukawa, demostrándoselo a continuación con un caliente y húmedo beso en los labios.

- Mmm... – Furuta le cogió de la nuca para impedir que se separara demasiado pronto – Besas muy bien – le dijo entre beso y beso.

- Lo sé – dijo simplemente Rukawa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sin dejar de besarse, Furuta se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con Rukawa encima, pero sólo para poder rodar y quedar encima del chico de ojos azules.

xXx

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan furioso. Furioso, y sobretodo impotente. La rabia que llevaba conteniendo desde que había dejado a aquellos dos solos un par de minutos atrás se liberó en el ascensor, y de un furioso cabezazo apretó varios botones a la vez e hizo tambalear peligrosamente la cabina.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar a la planta baja, las personas que había allí esperando se asustaron al ver salir como un tifón a un pelirrojo de dos metros con la frente sangrando. Sakuragi les ignoró y se dirigió directamente a la calle.

El aire fresco de la noche estival le ayudó a despejar un poco su mente. Afortunadamente a aquellas horas no había periodistas y pudo pasear relativamente tranquilo por los alrededores del hotel donde se hospedaba la selección japonesa de baloncesto. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba que había dejado solos a Rukawa y a Furuta en su habitación se le revolvía el estómago.

Rukawa haciendo de... de... no se atrevía ni a pronunciarlo mentalmente. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Qué había pasado con la Todai y el periodismo? ¿Por qué se había mudado? ¿Por qué nadie de Shohoku había sabido nada de él en todos esos años?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Sakuragi paró de caminar, se encontraba apenas a un par de manzanas del hotel, por lo que al alzar la vista todavía podía ver la imponente figura iluminada del esbelto edificio recortada sobre el oscuro cielo.

Le dolía el corazón. Sí, por qué no admitirlo, le dolía sólo de saber que Rukawa estaba en una de las habitaciones con otra persona, aunque fuera por dinero. Durante todos esos años, a raíz de aquel inesperado beso que el zorro le dio al despedirse, Sakuragi se había cuestionado infinidad de veces sus sentimientos por su ex-compañero de equipo, sin sacar nada en claro.

Recordó como en un sueño lejano, aquellos días al comienzo del bachillerato, sus constantes insultos y peleas, y como estos dejaron paso poco a poco al entendimiento, aunque al principio este sólo se diera en la cancha de baloncesto. Luego él se lesionó la espalda, e increíblemente fue Rukawa quien más le ayudó a recuperarse, lo que consolidó definitivamente su amistad. Siempre le había pesado en el alma que llegado el momento él no hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por el zorro.

Entonces comprendió. No, no había sido capaz de ayudar a Rukawa en aquel trance, pero ahora sí que podía hacerlo. Fueran cuales fuesen los motivos que habían conducido al ex-número 11 del Shohoku a dedicarse a _eso_, seguro que no había tenido más remedio. Ahora era el momento de ayudarle. Ahora sí que podía hacerlo.

Como una exhalación desandó lo andado hasta llegar de nuevo al lujoso hotel. No se había acordado de dejar las llaves en recepción, así que pudo dirigirse de inmediato a la habitación, rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

Apenas un par de minutos después de decidirse ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Furuta. Instintivamente acercó la oreja a la madera, pero dentro no se escuchaba nada. Quizás con un poco de suerte todavía no habrían empezado.

Sacó la tarjeta que hacía de llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, y la pasó por el mecanismo que hacía de cerradura. A continuación apoyó una mano en la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero en unos segundos sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la cantidad de luz y pudo distinguir perfectamente las dos figuras que había sobre una de las camas.

Rukawa estaba de espaldas, con la camisa negra desabrochada descubriendo así su pálido y lampiño pecho, y los ojos cerrados. Afortunadamente aún llevaba puestos los pantalones. Pero Furuta, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, ya estaba desabrochándole el cinturón para poder bajárselos, al mismo tiempo que le devoraba el cuello.

Hanamichi Sakuragi sintió que le ardía el pecho tan fuerte que no le habría extrañado estallar en llamas ahí mismo. La poca calma que había conseguido autoinculcarse unos minutos atrás desapareció al instante de ver como aquel pervertido estaba a punto de tirarse a _su_ zorro.

En dos zancadas se plantó junto a la cama; los dos inminentes amantes estaban tan absortos en los preliminares que no se enteraron de la presencia del pelirrojo hasta que de pronto una fuerza invisible levantó a Furuta como a un muñeco y lo dejó caer en el suelo un par de metros alejado de la cama.

- ¡¿Sa-Sakuragi! – exclamó Furuta incorporándose, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

Rukawa simplemente se sentó en la cama y se arregló un poco la camisa.

- Vete – ordenó el pelirrojo – Rukawa y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¡¿Estás loco! – preguntó su compañero de habitación – ¡¿No puedes esperar!

- No, no puedo. Tiene que ser ahora.

- ¡Pues te aguantas! ¡Le he pagado 20.000 yens!

- Pues que te los devuelva.

- Y una mierda – intervino Rukawa.

Sakuragi le miró entre desconcertado y furioso. Sin embargo lo único que hizo fue sacar su billetero de uno de los bolsillos de sus pesqueros y dejar dos billetes de diez mil yens sobre la cama.

- Ahí tienes tu maldito dinero – ahora era Furuta quien le miraba furioso, pero sabía que contra el enorme pelirrojo tenía las de perder - Rukawa, vámonos. Tenemos que hablar.

Pensaba que se opondría otra vez, pero para su sorpresa Rukawa se levantó y se abrochó otra vez la camisa. Sakuragi respiró aliviado y en cuanto le tuvo junto a él, le indicó con un gesto que saliera de la habitación.

- Sakuragi, esta me la pagas – le escupió Furuta.

- Tú sí que lo pagaras caro como alguien se entere de esto – amenazó tranquilamente el pelirrojo antes de salir también de la habitación

xXx

Aquel bar era muy grande y ruidoso, pero a Sakuragi le pareció perfecto para poder hablar a solas por fin con el zorro sin que llamaran demasiado la atención. Sin embargo ahora que estaban frente a frente la situación se le hacía de lo más incómoda, aunque no podía compararse con el largo y silencioso camino que habían recorrido para llegar hasta allí.

Viendo que al pelirrojo parecía habérsele comido la lengua el gato, Rukawa optó por sacar su paquete de tabaco y un mechero de los bolsillos y encenderse un cigarrillo.

- ¿Desde cuando fumas? – preguntó Sakuragi rompiendo el tenso silencio entre ellos.

-No me acuerdo – exhaló una fina bocanada de humo, y pareció que se lo pensaba mejor – Desde los diecinueve años o así.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Por qué fumas?

Rukawa se encogió de hombros.

- Para relajarme, supongo – respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

Una figura junto a la mesa les hizo alzar la vista a ambos. Era el camarero, que les preguntó amablemente que deseaban tomar.

- Yo tomaré una cola – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Una cerveza – dijo Rukawa.

El camarero se limitó a apuntar el pedido y marcharse de nuevo hacia la barra.

Sakuragi se quedó mirando al zorro, quien por su parte parecía ensimismado mirando el cenicero del centro de la mesa, donde de vez en cuando dejaba caer la ceniza de su cigarro.

Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¿Por qué no entraste en la Todai, como me dijiste que harías? – preguntó por ser la primera que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Rukawa alzó la vista, sorprendido momentáneamente por la repentina pregunta, pero enseguida volvió a su expresión serena.

- No tenía dinero para pagar la matrícula – una nueva bocanada de humo escapó de sus labios.

- Nadie tiene dinero a los dieciocho años para pagarse la universidad – dijo Sakuragi - ¿No te la pagaban tus padres?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no...? – se extrañó el pelirrojo.

- Porque me peleé con ellos y me fui de casa.

- ... - Sakuragi abrió la boca, sorprendido - ¿Por qué...? – preguntó.

- Cosas que pasan – respondió Rukawa, dando a entender que no iba a hablar más de ello.

- ¿Cosas que pasan? – repitió incrédulo.

Pero el zorro efectivamente ya no dijo más. El camarero volvió con el pedido y dejó las bebidas en la mesa. Rukawa apuró rápidamente la suya y dejó el cigarrillo a medias en el cenicero.

- Lo siento Sakuragi pero debo irme – murmuró el moreno levantándose de improviso – Gracias por invitar.

- ¿A dónde vas...? – preguntó el pelirrojo levantándose también.

- A mi casa – respondió el zorro como si fuera evidente – Adiós, ya nos veremos.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó Sakuragi, sujetándole de un codo para impedir que se marchara – Aún no me has contado... – pero se interrumpió sin atreverse a completar la frase.

- ¿Por qué me prostituyo? – terminó Rukawa por él – Cuando tengas los huevos de preguntármelo con todas sus letras, a lo mejor te respondo.

Dicho esto de un tirón se soltó de un desconcertado y dolido pelirrojo, y sin mirar atrás se alejó rápidamente de él sorteando las mesas que llenaban el local. Sakuragi le vio salir del bar y dirigirse hacia una parada de taxis a través de los ventanales que daban a la calle.

Esta vez reaccionó antes. Sacó su teléfono móvil de otro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y marcó rápidamente un número.

- ¿Compañía de taxis...? Sí, hola, necesito dos taxis, estoy en la parada que hay frente al hotel Rihga Royal de Hiroshima... No, el primero lo cogerá seguramente un amigo... No, lo que quiero es seguirle... También necesitaría... sí, exacto... Gracias.

Sakuragi colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la barra para pagar las consumiciones, sin perder de vista en ningún momento al joven que esperaba de pie en la parada de taxis apoyado en un poste de publicidad fumándose otro cigarrillo.

_Continuará..._

--------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos de este fic. Que no ha aclarado mucha cosa, pero hay que darle tiempo a la historia para que rule, no? Muchas gracias por los reviews, están contestados a continuación:

Marcel: todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Ale: quien ha dicho que Rukawa es rico? Es decir, en muchos fics le pintamos así (y a Hanamichi más bien pobre XD) pero en el manga aparte de una camiseta Niké no hay pruebas de nada XDD. Muchos besitos y muchas gracias por el review!

Sol: jaja, nada nuevo, soy yo que no tengo remedio XD. Quieres algo bonito? He escrito un one-shot SenRu en amor-yaoi al que no le has hecho ni caso ¬¬ o es que no lo has visto? Ah y supongo que nadie lesiona a Sakuragi... porque ya está lesionado! El pobrecito como sabemos se lesiona la espalda al final del manga, lesionarlo otra vez... eso sí que sería cruel XD! Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: mmm la verdad es que los demás personajes de SD van a salir poco en este fic, ya que es más bien dedicado a Ru y a Hana por completo, pero bueno, ya salen todos en 'Are you ready', no? Este fic quiero que sea diferente al otro; aun así espero que te guste, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas leído el comienzo. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Pauchan: gracias!

Nikaruchan: yo casi siempre actualizo pronto, si no lo hago es porque de verdad no puedo, no para recibir más reviews ni nada por el estilo. Mis capítulos son cortos en comparación con otras historias así que el número de palabras no me sirve como excusa. Me alegro de que te guste la historia, muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Ryuchan: claro que soy Khira de amor-yaoi, sino vaya plagios más descarados, ¿no? XDD Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Rei: si no te gusta no lo leas... a mi lo que me parece patético es poner a Sakuragi en esa posición y por eso no leo los fics donde eso sucede, así que te recomiendo hacer lo mismo con este. Y no tengo porque esperar a terminar un fic para empezar otro.

Nae: ehm... bueno lo de caerse por las escaleras ya lo he hecho... ay si es que estoy mal xd. Esos dos de mayores tienen que seguir igual de buenos xd. besitos y gracias por el review

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Khira


	3. Visita

**N/A: **Bueno este si no os acordáis es más corto de releer... U.U

* * *

**Falling**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 3. Visita**

Pasaron casi cinco minutos antes de que un taxi se detuviera en la parada donde esperaba Rukawa. El moreno se subió en la parte de atrás del vehículo y le dio la dirección de su casa al taxista. En cuanto el taxi se puso de nuevo en marcha se acomodó en el asiento y se dispuso a contemplar la belleza nocturna de la que desde hacía varios años era su ciudad, ahora sede de la primera fase de uno de los grupos del mundial de baloncesto.

La misma ciudad en la que nueve años atrás, había jugado su primer campeonato nacional juvenil...

Cuando se enteró de que la selección Japonesa se hospedaría en Hiroshima durante esa primera fase, y sabiendo de sobras que Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba convocado para el mundial, nunca se imaginó el tener la mala suerte de encontrárselo cara a cara: el disimular la sorpresa que eso le había producido había sido una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida. Si hubiera sabido que ese tal Furuta también era miembro del equipo o el nombre del hotel exacto donde se alojaba la selección, no se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de acudir a esa cita.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde: Sakuragi le había visto, y tal como esperaba, le habría atosigado a preguntas si no se hubiera marchado, o mejor dicho, escapado. Sin embargo, aunque la selección japonesa fuera eliminada en la primera fase, el pelirrojo estaría unas tres semanas como mínimo en la ciudad, tiempo de sobra si quería encontrarle. Rogó porque no fuera así. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo fácilmente que le había dejado irse del bar, a lo mejor al pelirrojo no le importaba tanto como creía...

Tan absorto estaba Rukawa en esos pensamientos que no se percató de las miradas del taxista por el retrovisor central al vehículo que les seguía.

El taxi se detuvo justo enfrente de la dirección que Rukawa había ordenado. El chico de ojos azules pagó el viaje con uno de los billetes de cinco mil yens con que le había pagado Furuta y se bajó. Tampoco se dio cuenta esa vez de otro taxi que se detenía a varios metros de donde lo había hecho el suyo.

El edificio era un típico bloque del centro de la ciudad, muy alto, con mucha fachada pero pocas ventanas. El portal estaba oscuro pero no se molestó en encender las luces de la escalera. Subió en el ascensor y un minuto después ya estaba por fin en su piso, que estaba en la quinta planta.

Entonces sí encendió las luces, se descalzó y se dirigió directamente al baño, donde se lavó las manos y refrescó la cara, y luego a su habitación. Se quitó la camisa manga larga negra que portaba y la sustituyó por la camiseta de algodón blanca de manga corta que usaba para dormir. También se quitó los vaqueros, y tal cual en calzoncillos se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de servirse un vaso de leche fresquito. Tenía bastante calor, pero a esas horas ya no le valía la pena encender el aire acondicionado.

El inesperado sonido del timbre le dio tal susto que dejó caer el vaso de cristal al suelo y este se rompió en añicos.

- Mierda... – exclamó en voz baja al ver el desastre.

Con cuidado de no cortarse, pues sólo llevaba un fino calcetín de algodón, retiró con el pie los trozos de cristal hacia un lado para poder pasar, con la intención de recogerlos luego. Se agachó para recoger el trozo más grande y tirarlo a la basura, con la mala suerte que se cortó un dedo.

- Joder...

El timbre volvió a sonar y Rukawa no tuvo más remedio que acudir a abrir con el dedo índice en la boca. No tenía ni idea de quien podía ser; después de Furuta no había quedado con nadie más, y mucho menos en su casa, donde no le gustaba recibir clientes.

El pequeño misterio quedó resuelto en el momento en que miró por la mirilla y vio a un pelirrojo de más de dos metros esperando tras su puerta blindada.

"¿Qué coño hace aquí...?", se preguntó desesperado.

Mientras en el vestíbulo Sakuragi le había oído acercarse a la puerta y no dudó un momento en hablar con él a través de ella.

- Rukawa, ábreme – le dijo – Sé que estás ahí.

- ...

- Rukawa...

- ¿Cómo has averiguado dónde vivo? – se oyó por fin la voz del zorro tras la puerta.

- Te he seguido con otro taxi...

- ... – Rukawa sintió una extraña mezcla entre alivio y enfado - ¿Y cómo has acertado el piso? Espero que no hayas ido tocando el timbre de todos mis vecinos hasta acertar...

- Me he quedado en la calle mientras subías para ver en que piso se encendía primero una luz.

- Muy astuto – reconoció Rukawa.

- Lo sé, soy un genio – sonrió Sakuragi - ¿Me vas a abrir la puerta de una vez...?

- Un momento...

Después de un par de minutos, tiempo en el que Rukawa volvió a su dormitorio para ponerse otra vez los pantalones vaqueros, abrió la puerta de su piso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó nada más hacerlo.

- Todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo Sakuragi. Hizo ademán de entrar, pero Rukawa no se movió del sitio, bloqueándole el paso.

- Pues a mí no me apetece¿entiendes?

- De acuerdo – concedió inesperadamente el pelirrojo - ¿Pero al menos me invitarás a pasar para tomar algo?

Rukawa le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Era evidente que era una excusa para entrar y hablar, pues apenas hacía veinte minutos que habían bebido en el bar, pero precisamente por eso y porque había invitado Sakuragi ahora él no podía negarse. Sin decir nada se apartó de la puerta, permitiendo así que el pelirrojo entrara.

Nada más entrar y descalzarse Sakuragi miró curioso el piso. Era pequeño, pero no tanto como cabía esperarse por la zona donde estaba y lo que podía permitirse pagar la clase media japonesa en aquellos tiempos. Era de estilo occidental; desde el recibidor se accedía directamente al salón comedor, con cocina americana, y a la izquierda había una puerta que Sakuragi supuso era la de la única habitación, con baño en_ suite. _Teniendo en cuenta que todavía no había visto ni la habitación ni el baño, pero podía imaginarse sus dimensiones, le calculó unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros cuadrados.

Además el piso estaba bastante elegantemente decorado, lo que le hizo suponer también que Rukawa no vivía allí de alquiler. Una de dos, o ahora sí que el zorro tenía bastante dinero, o se había hipotecado para toda la vida para pagarlo.

Una vez inspeccionado visualmente el salón, Sakuragi se giró hacia Rukawa, quien estaba tras la barra de la cocina.

- Tienes un piso muy bonito – comentó – Lástima que huela tanto a tabaco... – añadió un poco más bajo.

- Gracias... – murmuró Rukawa ignorando el último comentario, mientras sacaba dos vasos más de la alacena que había sobre el fregadero - ¿Qué quieres beber?

- Un poco de agua, gracias.

Rukawa abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua, con la que llenó uno de los vasos. El otro lo llenó con el cartón de leche que ya tenía sobre la encimera de la barra.

- Aquí la tienes – le dijo a Sakuragi señalándole su vaso.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la barra, por el lado contrario al que estaba Rukawa. Cogió el vaso y lo acercó a sus labios para beber un par de sorbos: lo cierto era que no tenía mucha sed. El zorro hizo lo mismo con el suyo y entonces Sakuragi se fijó que tenía el dedo índice de la mano derecha manchado con sangre.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó dejando otra vez el vaso sobre la encimera, señalando el corte con la mirada.

- Nada – respondió Rukawa – Un corte tonto.

- Déjame verlo.

Sakuragi volteó la barra de la cocina para llegar hasta él y entonces vio el estropicio que había en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Una caída tonta.

- ...

Con cuidado de no pisar ningún trozo de cristal, Sakuragi se acercó a Rukawa y le cogió la mano derecha entre las suyas.

- No es nada – dijo observando el pequeño corte más de cerca.

- Ya te lo he dicho yo – murmuró Rukawa.

- Aún así, es mejor lavar la herida con agua. Ven, pon el dedo bajo el grifo.

El moreno obedeció, y Sakuragi abrió el grifo del agua fría, sin soltar la mano de Rukawa en ningún momento. Ese gesto ocasionó que de pronto se encontraran ambos pegados frente al fregadero, tan juntitos que Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que podía oler la fresca colonia del zorro. Y olía muy bien...

Buscó la mirada de Rukawa, pero el chico de ojos azules tenía esta fija en el chorro de agua que le estaba lavando la herida. Sakuragi pensó que los años no parecían haber pasado para él, pues tenía el mismo rostro de porcelana que a los dieciocho. El pelo largo tapándole la nuca también le hacía parecer más joven de lo que era. Sin embargo su mirada, sobretodo por sus visibles ojeras, parecía muy cansada.

Luego desvió la vista un poco más abajo, en concreto se detuvo en los labios. Esos labios que sólo había probado una vez, hacía tantos años... y sin embargo recordaba perfectamente su sabor dulce y afrutado... Que no daría por probarlos otra vez...

Se acercó un poco más...

- Sé aguantarme solo el dedo bajo el grifo – dijo Rukawa de repente, rompiendo el instante de ensoñación del pelirrojo.

- De acuerdo... – musitó decepcionado, soltándole. Entonces tuvo una idea que le permitiría cotillear un poco más el piso – Voy a buscarte una tirita. ¿Están en el baño?

- No hace falta – dijo Rukawa alarmado.

- Claro que sí – insistió, más ahora que había visto la expresión de su ex-compañero. Y sin que Rukawa pudiera impedírselo, ya había desaparecido por la puerta que había a la izquierda del salón.

Tal y como suponía, la puerta daba directamente al único dormitorio de la vivienda. Este contaba con una cama doble, con la cabecera de hierro forjado y sábanas negras, y una mesilla de noche en el lado derecho, en la cual había una lamparita y un reloj despertador. También contaba con un gran armario empotrado, un perchero, y una cómoda en la misma pared donde estaba la ventana. La habitación parecía impecablemente ordenada, a excepción de una camisa negra tirada sobre la cama y que se confundía con las mismas sábanas.

La puerta del baño estaba integrada en el armario empotrado, de manera que a primera vista parecía parte de este. Sakuragi entró y también se encontró con que estaba todo perfectamente ordenado. Ni un solo peine, botella de champú o cepillo de dientes estaba fuera de su lugar.

El pelirrojo se acercó al espejo del lavabo, que en realidad era un armario romi de dos puertas. Abrió las dos a la vez. Efectivamente allí estaba el botiquín con las tiritas, además de una caja de condones que le alivió mucho ver allí, dada la situación. Pero había muchas otras cosas más...

Se quedó mirando asombrado la cantidad de medicamentos que había allí escondidos. Aspirinas, analgésicos, paracetamol y codeína, somníferos... y más cajas de medicamentos que no reconoció. Un auténtico "arsenal".

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

La voz de Rukawa a sus espaldas le dio un buen susto, pero se repuso en seguida. Se dio la vuelta y encaró al zorro, quien parecía bastante enfadado.

- ¿Y todo esto? – preguntó el pelirrojo señalando el interior del romi.

- Mi botiquín – contestó simplemente.

- ¿Todavía te duele...?

Un pequeño silencio precedió a la respuesta de Rukawa.

- Tanto que a veces no me deja dormir.

Sakuragi le miró preocupado. Quiso decir algo pero Rukawa se le adelantó.

- Deberías irte – gruñó.

- ... – el pelirrojo abrió la boca, sorprendido – Pero si todavía no hemos hablado... – se quejó.

- Ahora ya sabes donde vivo¿no? Pues ven otro día, hoy ya es tarde y quiero _intentar _dormir – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación para luego ir al salón; Sakuragi se apresuró a seguirle – Eso sí, avísame antes.

- No tengo tu teléfono – replicó.

- Está en el periódico.

- Ya... – recordó dolido el pelirrojo – _Satoshi_¿no? – susurró apenado.

- Exacto.

- Muy bien, como quieras...

Para entonces ya habían llegado a la puerta principal. Rukawa la abrió y se quedó mirando a Sakuragi.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude a recoger eso? – preguntó Sakuragi refiriéndose a los cristales de la cocina. Quería quedarse como fuera y ya no sabía como hacerlo.

- No, gracias.

- Al final no te he puesto la tirita...

- Ya me la pondré yo - definitivamente Rukawa quería que se marchara cuanto antes.

- Está bien... – murmuró – Pues... supongo que ya nos veremos.

- Adiós.

- Adiós...

Apenas había puesto los dos pies en el vestíbulo Rukawa le cerró la puerta en las narices. Sakuragi se quedó allí plantado varios minutos, hasta que comprendió que le habían echado como a un perro y que esta vez no conseguiría volver a entrar.

Suspiró. Al menos el zorro tenía razón, ahora sabía donde estaba su madriguera, y lo más importante, le había dado permiso para visitarle otra vez. Sin embargo no estaba en Japón para hacer visitas, estaba convocado para jugar el mundial, y al día siguiente empezaban los entrenamientos intensivos, así que lo tendría difícil para volver allí, al menos hasta que acabara la primera fase del mundial. Siendo realistas, lo más probable era que fueran eliminados entonces. De hecho, si se habían clasificado para los mundiales era porque eran los anfitriones...

Pero se trataba de Kaede Rukawa. No importaba si tenía que sacar el tiempo de debajo de las piedras, ahora que le había encontrado, ya no lo dejaría escapar...

xXx

Eran la tres de la mañana y Rukawa todavía no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Esta vez intuía que aparte del dolor y del horario irregular de su "trabajo", el insomnio tenía que ver con la visita de Sakuragi. Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama como una noria, Rukawa se levantó y entró en el baño a tientas. Abrió el armario del lavabo y escogió entre las tantas cajas de medicamentos algo que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

Quien lo iba a decir, que él, el _bello durmiente_, como le llamaban algunas chicas en el instituto, ahora necesitara de pastillas para dormir...

Sin embargo al final optó por no tomárselas. No le valía la pena, ya que al día siguiente no tenía que levantarse temprano, ni siquiera tenía concertada alguna cita para la tarde. Cerró las puertas del romi y se quedó mirando su imagen en el reflejo unos minutos.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo la primera persona conocida que tenía que encontrarme ha sido Sakuragi?", se preguntó mientras observaba su rostro pálido y ojeroso, "¿Y por qué coño le he invitado a volver?"

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, pero no quería reconocerlo, porque sabía que no era posible. De nuevo en el dormitorio, Rukawa sacó el mechero y el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de los vaqueros que tenía colgando en la percha, y se encendió un cigarrillo. Esta vez, en lugar de fumar en la cama, se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, que tenía abierta por el calor, para exhalar el humo hacia la calle.

Sakuragi tenía razón, la casa apestaba a tabaco...

_Continuará..._

**

* * *

AoshMi SeshLin: ya se descubrirá... xd. Un beso y gracias por el review.**

Sol: por qué siempre tiene que ser Rukawa un niño rico O.o? xd. Un besito y gracias por el review.

Rei Ayanami: creí que no te gustaba... xd. Besito y gracias por el review.

Kaehana9: puede ser interesante, verdad? xd. Besoss!

Nikaru Chan: no suelo hacer los capítulos muy largos, para no tardarme tanto, pero esta vez no ha servido ¬¬U. Gracias por el review!

Ale: y las dos cosas XD? la verdad es que la actitud de Rukawa es muy... chula, por decirlo de esa manera, pero creo que le queda bien. No te voy a discutir que Rukawa parece un niño rico en la serie, porque yo soy la primera en pensarlo, y me he basado en eso en varios fics, pero no en este, y es porque me reitero en que no hay pruebas irrefutables de que lo sea: no es el único que tiene bici, Hanamichi también tiene pues la usa para ir a un partido al que llega tarde (aunque quizás la toma 'prestada' XD) y Yohei tiene moto pero a que no parece rico?, la cinta del brazo no se a que te refieres para que le haga parecer rico¿, y lo de Ryonan seguro que le ofrecieron una beca. Bueno lo que yo te quería decir en resumen es que a mi también me parece un niño rico pero haciéndote ver que en SD no se puede asegurar, aunque por lo visto si en 'Kaede purple'. Un besito y muchas gracias por el review!

Miguel: es que nos es tan obvio a todos el amor que se tienen... xd. Bueno siento la demora y espero que aun así te guste el fic. Un beso y gracias por el review.

Pauchan: a lo mejor poco a poco Sakuragi consigue esa transformación xd. Un beso y gracias por el review.

Vanessa: yo también pienso que tiene ese letrero, pobrecito mío xd. Si no he usado la familia de Rukawa en 'Kaede Purple' es por una razón muy sencilla: no, no lo he leído, y supongo que la inmensa mayoría de lectores de este fandom tampoco, pues eres la única que lo ha comentado. Un beso y gracias por el review.

Alexander: se intentara xd. besos y gracias por el review.


	4. Amistad

**Falling**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 4. Amistad **

Aquella noche, cuando Sakuragi regresó al hotel, Furuta todavía estaba despierto en la habitación, pero no le dirigió la palabra, ni esa noche ni los días siguientes. Al pelirrojo le importó más bien poco, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar que en el cabreo de su compañero de equipo.

Tal y como esperaba, los entrenamientos intensivos con la selección fueron tan agobiantes que Sakuragi no dispuso ni de un día libre para visitar otra vez a Rukawa. Sólo le quedaban las noches, aunque el entrenador les había prohibido rotundamente salir del hotel a esas horas, pero igualmente aunque llamaba a Rukawa por teléfono para quedar este no le contestaba.

Un día antes del comienzo del mundial, justo una semana después de que llegara a su país natal –él se había incorporado tarde a la concentración por culpa de la federación de la NBA-, Hanamichi Sakuragi recibió una agradable sorpresa mientras entrenaba con su equipo en el pabellón que les habían asignado.

- Ey, Sakuragi – su compañero Shunsuke Ito le llamó la atención - ¿Conoces a esa pandilla de las gradas? – preguntó señalando hacia ellas.

Sakuragi miró hacia las gradas, las cuales estaban repletas de seguidores nipones, aunque no le costó nada distinguir el escandaloso grupito que le indicaba Ito.

El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio que se trataba de su ejército.

Cuando ellos vieron que por fin les miraba, empezaron a gritar a todo pulmón.

- ¡¡HANAMICHIII SAKURAGIII ES EL MEJOOOOOOR...!!

En lugar de avergonzarse, Sakuragi agradeció su apoyo saludándoles con la mano, lo que le costó una regañina por parte del seleccionador, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Por fin después de casi un año volvería a ver a sus amigos...

xXx

Nada más terminar el entrenamiento y ducharse, Sakuragi se reunió con ellos a la salida de la cancha, en medio de una marea histérica de seguidores y fans que hacían todo lo posible para tocarle, y a ser posible, arrancarle un mechón de su rojo cabello. Gracias a la ayuda de los miembros de seguridad de la selección japonesa, pues Sakuragi no tenía guardaespaldas propios, consiguió alejarse con ellos de la marea humana y entrar en uno de los recintos privados con que contaba el pabellón.

- ¡Hanamichiii! – gritaron Yohei, Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma a la vez, lanzándose a los brazos del que aún consideraban su líder indiscutible.

- Hola chicos – dijo Sakuragi respondiendo a su abrazo – Os he echado un montón de menos...

- Y nosotros a ti – dijo Yohei, el más feliz de todos después del pelirrojo.

- Sentaos, sentaos – les dijo Sakuragi indicando unas sillas de plástico que había por allí. Todos le obedecieron – Contadme, chicos. ¿Qué tal va todo?

- Bien, como siempre – sonrió Noma – Aunque seguro que no tan bien como a ti.

- No creáis que es para tanto – Sakuragi le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Y eso que habéis podido venir¿No teníais todos trabajo?

- Pero hemos pedido libre – explicó Ookusu - ¡No nos podíamos perder tu debut en un mundial!

- ¡Y menos en nuestro propio país! – añadió Yohei.

- ¿Estaréis en el partido de mañana? – preguntó ilusionado.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

- ... – la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakuragi se estaba haciendo permanente.

- Oye Hanamichi... – dijo Takamiya – Esa comida que hay encima de la mesa... ¿es para nosotros...?

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

- Jajaja, pues no lo creo. Me parece que esto es una sala de prensa, así que estará reservado para los periodistas...

- Oh, vaya... – musitó el chico gordo.

- Pero porque piquéis algo no creo que os digan nada...

- ¿En serio¡Viva!

Takamiya se levantó como un resorte de la silla en dirección a la comida; no tardó en ser imitado por Noma y Ooukusu. Empezaron a devorar con tal hambre los canapés que había preparados que el pelirrojo empezó a arrepentirse de haberles dicho que podían probar unos pocos...

- A ver si ganáis el partido de mañana – le dijo Yohei, el único que se había quedado sentado a su lado.

- Ojalá, pero lo tenemos difícil con los alemanes...

- Bah, seguro que podéis con ellos...

- Puede... Pero vamos a hablar de otra cosa, por una vez al año que os veo no quiero hablar sólo de baloncesto... – pidió Sakuragi.

- Como quieras – accedió Yohei, comprendiendo que quizás estaba cansado del monotema.

- Cuéntame¿qué tal el trabajo en ese hipermercado?

- Genial, hace unos meses me ascendieron a encargado¡y pasé a cobrar el doble! Aunque claro, comparado con lo que ganas tú...

- No te creas que es tanto – dijo evasivo - ¿Y que tal con Sayaka?

- Buf... eso no tan bien – la expresión de Yohei se ensombreció un poco – La verdad ahora mismo no estamos juntos. Dijo que quería tomarse un descanso, que estaba un poco agobiada...

- Vaya, lo siento...

- No te preocupes, creo que todo es por culpa de sus padres, que siempre le están preguntando que cuando nos casamos...

- Los padres japoneses aún son muy tradicionales...

- Habló el liberal – se rió el moreno - ¿Ya te has americanizado del todo?

- No es eso – se defendió el jugador de la selección – Pero es fácil darse cuenta de que aquí hay todavía muchos tabúes, que ya no existen en otros sitios...

- ¿Cómo la homosexualidad?

Sakuragi miró asustado a los tres amigos que seguían zampando ajenos a la conversación, pero Yohei había hablado en voz muy baja.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo su mundo es la comida – se rió.

- ... – Sakuragi volvió a mirar a Yohei - ¿No se lo has contado a ninguno, verdad?

- Claro que no, tú me pediste que no lo hiciera, que todavía estabas hecho un lío¿no? – dijo Yohei – Dime¿ya te has aclarado?

- Todavía no... – murmuró el pelirrojo – He tenido varias... experiencias, allí en Estados Unidos, pero aún no...

- No creo que debas agobiarte por este tema, Hanamichi. A lo mejor eres bisexual, y punto.

- Ya... no sé...

- Cambiando de tema, o no tanto... ¿cómo está Rukawa? – preguntó Yohei malicioso.

Sakuragi parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Es la primera vez en siete años que nos vemos y no preguntas si hemos sabido algo de él – Yohei sonrió, orgulloso de su capacidad deductiva - Eso significa que has sido tú quien le ha encontrado.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin saber qué decir. No quería mentirle a Yohei y negar que le había visto, pero entonces empezarían las preguntas y él no se veía con fuerzas de explicar a que se dedicaba el hasta ahora desaparecido zorro.

- ¿Y bien¿Cómo está? – insistió Yohei, sin entender la expresión temerosa de su mejor amigo.

- Está... bien – respondió finalmente Sakuragi – M-me lo encontré de casualidad por la calle un día que salí a pasear...

- Ah... sí que es casualidad, sí... Bueno¿y que te contó¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

- Eh... creo que ya lleva un par de años viviendo en Hiroshima.

- ¿Y a que se dedica?

- ... – efectivamente la pregunta no había tardado en salir – Pues... ahora mismo está desempleado.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Y ya sabes por qué desapar...?

Pero Sakuragi le interrumpió para evitar que siguiera interrogándole, aunque de todas maneras ya era hora de marcharse, seguramente casi todo el equipo estaría esperándole en el autobús para volver al hotel.

- Oíd chicos, tengo que irme – dijo en voz alta levantándose – Espero veros mañana y poder estar más tiempo con vosotros después del partido.

- Cuenta con ello, porque allí estaremos – dijo Takamiya después de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca.

Yohei se levantó un poco a regañadientes, estaba intrigado por el motivo por el cual Hanamichi no había querido hablar más de Rukawa. Sin embargo tuvo que aguantarse la curiosidad y despedir al pelirrojo a la salida del pabellón junto a los demás.

xXx

Se suponía que tendría que estar durmiendo, o como mínimo descansando, ya que al día siguiente era la final, pero Sakuragi no podía pegar ojo. Era cerrar los ojos y pensar en Rukawa, imaginárselo, preguntarse que estaría haciendo ahora, o con quién...

Abrió los ojos y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera: eran las doce de la noche. Si el entrenador le descubría saliendo a esas horas le caería una buena... aunque seguro que no le dejaban sin jugar, la selección sin él reducía sus posibilidades de ganar a la mitad...

Por los ronquidos de Furuta estaba claro que el jugador dormía profundamente, pero igualmente tuvo cuidado de no hacer un solo ruido mientras se levantaba y se vestía. Desde hacía dos días el tiempo había refrescado un poco por lo que esta vez se puso unos pantalones largos. Cuando estuvo vestido salió silenciosamente de la habitación y bajó hasta el hall.

El recepcionista le llamó a un taxi a cambio de una generosa propina que incluía el pago por su silencio, y veinte minutos después estaba enfrente de la casa del zorro.

Mientras tocaba el timbre rogó por no encontrarle acompañado, pero nadie acudió a abrir. Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y le llamó otra vez, pero más de lo mismo. Ni estaba en casa ni contestaba al móvil. ¿Dónde se habría metido Rukawa...?

"Quizás está en casa de un cliente o en un hotel...", pensó apenado, y sintiendo también bastante rabia.

Decepcionado por no haberle encontrado, Sakuragi bajó de nuevo con el ascensor y se quedó en la calle junto al portal varios minutos, pensando que hacer ahora.

Al ser viernes noche había bastante gente paseando por la calle. Afortunadamente había tomado la precaución de ponerse un gorro tipo pipo que le tapara sus rojizos cabellos, los cuales se habían convertido en una especie de marca de fábrica por los cuales casi todo el mundo le reconocía, además de unas gafas de sol no muy oscuras, y pasó bastante desapercibido a excepción de por su altura.

Al otro lado de la acera vio unas chicas muy arregladas caminar en dirección al centro, y tuvo una idea, o más bien una esperanza. Por el estilo de vida de Rukawa no le extrañaría que también saliera los fines de semana, quizás le encontraría, si no había muchos, en algún local de ambiente de la ciudad.

Era arriesgado, ya que si alguien le reconocía en un lugar así corría el peligro de que se descubriera su homosexualidad, aunque él mismo aún no estuviera seguro de ella. ¿Qué periodista se creería que estaba en un bar gay sólo porque buscaba a un amigo...?

No tardó en encontrar uno. Era un pub muy pequeño, y diez minutos después ya lo había recorrido entero, sin encontrar ni rastro del zorro, sólo humo, música estridente, y chicos follando en los baños. Así pues salió en busca de otro, en ese momento no le importaba que fueran casi la una de la madrugada y al día siguiente empezara el mundial, lo único que quería era encontrar a Rukawa...

xXx

Sentado en la barra de una enorme y ruidosa discoteca gay del centro, Kaede Rukawa esperaba a que se le acercara algún posible cliente mientras se tomaba un whisky con hielo y limón, su bebida favorita. Desde que estaba allí se le habían acercado muchos hombres, y no tan hombres, pero en cuanto les comunicaba que era de los que cobraban salían espantados. Rukawa se preguntó si el país volvía a estar en una crisis económica o qué, a ese paso él tampoco podría pagar su cuota mensual de la hipoteca...

- ¿Me pones otra? – le pidió al camarero al terminarse la copa, mientras esperaba la segunda se encendió un cigarrillo.

Cuando le hubieron servido Rukawa iba a sacar su cartera para pagar cuando una mano se le adelantó y le dio un billete de mil yens al camarero.

- Yo invito – dijo un chico a su lado.

Rukawa le miró fijamente. Era un hombre joven, quizás de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, con el pelo corto y castaño y los ojos oscuros, alto, bastante atractivo.

- Gracias – dijo secamente.

- Llevo mirándote un buen rato – dijo el castaño después de recoger el cambio – Me llamo Dai¿y tú?

- Satoshi – Rukawa no se sorprendió porque se presentara por el nombre y no por el apellido, eso era bastante común en sitios como aquél, donde se cogía 'confianza' tan rápido, en especial en los cuartos oscuros...

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó Dai.

- Veinticuatro.

- Vaya, pues te conservas muy bien – sonrió el chico – Pareces mucho más joven.

- ¿Y te gustan así?

- Me encantan – la sonrisa de Dai se hizo más pequeña y frívola.

- Me alegro por ti.

- Oye, que te parece si nos vamos a un sitio un poco más... ¿íntimo?

El chico de ojos azules exhaló una fina bocanada de humo.

- Lo siento, pero yo no voy a esos sitios gratis¿entiendes?

- Ya lo sé – dijo el otro inesperadamente, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla – Un amigo que te ha entrado antes me ha avisado. Pero por mí no hay problema, tengo dinero, y vales la pena...

- Lo siento, está conmigo – dijo una potente voz tras ellos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rukawa se encontró con un fuerte brazo rodeándole el cuello. Al momento supo asombrado que se trataba de Sakuragi.

- ¿Pero qué...? – empezó a decir.

Sakuragi, situado a sus espaldas, le interrumpió dirigiéndose a Dai. Ya no llevaba las gafas de sol y su mirada era intimidante.

- ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos? – preguntó amenazante.

- Claro... – murmuró el castaño, decepcionado.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Rukawa se sacó de encima el pesado abrazo del pelirrojo. Sakuragi se colocó delante de él, sentado en el taburete donde unos segundos antes estaba Dai, dispuesto a aguantar las más que seguras quejas del zorro.

- ¡¿Es que te has propuesto dejarme sin clientes¡¿Por qué coño has hecho eso?! – le preguntó Rukawa, furioso.

- Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar – respondió sinceramente.

- ¡¿Qué no lo has podido evitar?! – repitió - ¡Joder! – exclamó.

Dejó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de la barra, y bebió un poco para tranquilizarse.

- Rukawa... – empezó el pelirrojo.

- Aquí soy Satoshi – le interrumpió el zorro sin mirarle.

- Rukawa – repitió ignorando el comentario – Aún no sé por qué estás haciendo esto... pero... si necesitas dinero...

- No te atrevas – ahora sí que Rukawa le miró, sus ojos azules eran puro hielo – No te atrevas, Sakuragi – repitió.

- Pero... – a Sakuragi le había sorprendido mucho esa actitud – ¿Por qué no? Éramos amigos¿recuerdas? Y los amigos se ayudan en momentos de necesidad...

- No me hagas reír, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo – replicó Rukawa con sarcasmo - ¿Amigos tú y yo? Sólo éramos dos compañeros de instituto que jugaban en el mismo equipo de baloncesto.

- Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Éramos algo más... Más que amigos, incluso – tentó.

- Por cierto¿no empieza mañana el mundial¿Qué coño haces aquí a estas horas?

A Sakuragi le dolió mucho aquel cambio de tema. ¿Por qué Rukawa negaba el que hubieran sido amigos?

- Tenía que verte... Fui a tu casa, pero no estabas...

- Te dije que me llamaras antes...

- Lo hice, pero no me has contestado.

- No lo habré oído, la música está muy alta...

- Así que pensé que a lo mejor estarías en un sitio así...

- ¿Un sitio _así_? – repitió Rukawa - ¿Te refieres a un bar de maricones?

- Yo no he querido decir eso – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- Ya... – Rukawa apuró su copa y se levantó de su taburete – Tengo que irme, ya nos veremos...

- Rukawa... – musitó el pelirrojo, viendo como se marchaba y sin ánimos ya para impedirlo.

Le siguió con la mirada, y entonces vio sorprendido que el zorro no se dirigía hacia la salida, sino hacia el cuarto oscuro de la discoteca. Y es que Rukawa por esa noche ya pasaba del dinero, lo único que quería era liberarse un rato y tener la mente en blanco, el que Sakuragi le siguiera a todas partes le estaba desquiciando. Si esta vez le seguía hasta el cuarto oscuro seguro que allí dentro no se atrevería a interrumpir.

En efecto Sakuragi se levantó para seguirle, caminando con pasos lentos hasta el lugar. Entró inseguro, nunca había estado en un sitio como ese, y lo cierto es que superó sus expectativas.

El lugar le recordó a la leyenda de Sodoma y Gomorra en versión gay, eran unas habitaciones con poca luz llenas de hombres medio desnudos que tenían sexo entre ellos sin importar con quién; allí había parejas, tríos, incluso orgías. De hecho aquello era una impresionante orgía en su conjunto.

Se adentró un poco más, soportando con entereza las miradas lascivas que le dedicaban los pocos que se daban cuenta de su presencia, hasta que localizó a Rukawa con dos tipos.

No aguantó más de diez segundos mirando. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin darse cuenta de unos ojos azules que también le habían localizado y le vieron irse triunfantes.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A:** Buenas! Como veis, sigo viva, aunque eso si, muy estresada. Rezad un poco por mi para que apruebe la asignatura que me falta en junio, vale? así podre terminar de una p vez la carrera y tendré más tiempo para escribir (y leer) TT. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews no firmados, en cuanto suba esto me pongo con los firmados, vale?

Besoss

Khira

* * *

Elena: si, no es igual al otro fic, eh? xd

Nikie: hola wapa! si, estoy algo estresada últimamente xd. un besito y gracias por leer!

Ale: yo tambien agradezco que Inoue mejorara su estilo de dibujo jejeje.

Riomy: gracias, eso intento xd Besos y gracias por leer!

Vanessa: no había oído hablar nunca antes de que hubiera dos partes de Kaede Purple (que por cierto yo ya he leido la que tú dices es la primera parte), seguro que la segunda no es en realidad un doujinshi? Donde podría conseguirla? Ah y el doujinshi que llamas 'True Blue' es en realidad 'Deep Purple', true blue es el nombre de uno de los capítulos. Ese si lo tengo entero (con entero me refiero hasta donde la autora, Prin, ha publicado) y es la obra maestra de los doujinshis de Slam Dunk, lastima sea un SenRu, pero es precioso igualmente!

Alexander: no, no, este no será tan trágico xd.

Rei Ayanami: hala que exagerada! Xd besos para ti también y gracias por el review!

Plam: me imagino a Hana pidiendole un servicio a Ru y es que me emociono jajaja. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!


	5. Cuidándote

**Falling**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 5. Cuidándote**

Tal y como muchos se esperaban, aunque los había que tenían la esperanza de que no fuera así, la selección japonesa de baloncesto quedó eliminada en la primera fase del mundial del cual eran anfitriones. Sakuragi, a pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en Rukawa, como profesional que era lo dio todo en la cancha, por eso al igual que sus compañeros se quedó muy decepcionado y desilusionado con la eliminación. Aún así, el pelirrojo quiso quedarse hasta que terminara el mundial y ver la final, en la que estaba casi seguro de que estaría la selección de Estados Unidos, y quería ver jugar a algunos de sus compañeros y otros conocidos.

La primera fase había durado casi tres semanas, en las que Sakuragi no pudo de ninguna manera escaparse un momento para ir a ver a Rukawa. Por mucho que le hubiera dolido verle en el cuarto oscuro de aquella discoteca montándoselo con dos desconocidos a la vez, convencido además de que el zorro lo había hecho más que nada para fastidiarle, el pelirrojo seguía en sus trece de averiguar que había sido de su vida en esos siete años, por qué había terminado así, y sobretodo, sacarle de aquel mundillo donde se había metido.

Así pues, en cuanto terminó la primera fase y Sakuragi pudo por fin escapar del hotel sin compañía, decidió salir en dirección a la madriguera del zorro. Esa vez pasó olímpicamente de llamarle: era por la tarde, así que estaba casi seguro de que lo encontraría en casa.

Estaba ya en el hall del hotel dejando la llave en la recepción cuando apareció Furuta que volvía de una entrevista con la prensa japonesa.

- ¿Te vas de paseo, Sakuragi? – le preguntó acercándose por detrás.

- No te importa – respondió el pelirrojo secamente. Sin mirarle, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Furuta le siguió.

- ¿Vas a ver a tu amigo Satoshi?

Sakuragi se detuvo y se giró para encararle.

- Te he dicho que no te importa – repitió con voz más dura.

- ¿También quieres tirártelo? – Furuta volvió a la carga sin inmutarse.

- Yo no soy un depravado como tú... – por supuesto en realidad no pensaba que la homosexualidad fuera cosa de depravados, era una maniobra de despiste.

- Pues hay rumores¿sabes? – el pelirrojo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados - Rumores de que en Estados Unidos te has acostado con tíos.

- ... – se quedó un poco parado, no tenía ni idea de eso, pero se repuso rápidamente - Al menos yo no tengo que pagar a ningún tío para que se acueste conmigo.

Furuta le miró furioso, pero ya no pudo replicar, pues el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y salió del hotel sin más dilación.

xXx

Al poco rato de la desagradable conversación con Furuta, Sakuragi llegaba en taxi al piso del zorro. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y Rukawa, que parecía salir con prisa, chocó con una pared humana de más de dos metros de altura.

- ¿Sakuragi...? – exclamó el chico de ojos azules rebotando un poco hacia atrás.

- Hola Rukawa – saludó el pelirrojo, entrando en el piso sin esperar esta vez el permiso del zorro.

- ¿Qué _-cof-_ cojones -_cof-_ haces aquí? – preguntó Rukawa mientras empezaba a toser - ¿No te dije _-cof, cof-_ que me llamaras por teléfono antes de presentarte?

Sakuragi entornó los ojos. Rukawa se tapó la boca y siguió tosiendo.

- Se me ha olvidado – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Y esa tos?

- No es nada -_cof-_. Sakuragi, llegas en muy mal momento _-cof, cof-_. Tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde vas así?

- ¿A ti que te parece?

Sakuragi sintió un escalofrío al comprender que Rukawa iba a encontrarse con un cliente. Lo tendría que haber supuesto por lo arreglado que iba: pantalones negros ajustados y camisa azul oscuro de manga larga. Pero tenía delante la excusa perfecta para impedir que acudiera a la cita.

- Así no puedes salir a la calle, y mucho menos a _eso _– dijo sin moverse de enfrente de la puerta.

- Sólo es un ataque de tos _-cof, cof-_, se me pasará enseguida – replicó Rukawa.

- Entonces no le harás esperar mucho. Me quedaré contigo hasta que se te pase.

Cerró la puerta tras él, y Rukawa se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Comprendió que se había equivocado de justificación.

- Sakuragi, tengo que irme – repitió – Perderé 20.000 yens más _-cof, cof- _si no lo hago.

- Perderás más si empeoras y no puedes salir en una semana¿no crees?

Sin esperar más excusas ni razones por parte del zorro, Sakuragi cerró la puerta y se adentró en el piso en dirección a la cocina. Rukawa se le quedó mirando y comprendió que no iba a poder sacar al pelirrojo de su casa aquella tarde.

- Joder... – gruñó en voz baja; sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número. Sakuragi le miraba de reojo mientras sacaba un vaso de la alacena - Hola, soy yo... No, lo siento, no voy a poder venir _-cof-_, no me encuentro bien... No, no es ninguna excusa, ya quedaremos otro día _-cof-_ y te lo compensaré¿de acuerdo...? Venga, adiós...

A Sakuragi no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar eso de 'te lo compensaré', pero tuvo que aguantarse. Al menos había conseguido lo que quería: que Rukawa no saliera esa noche.

Abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche, con el que rellenó el vaso que había dejado en la barra. Rukawa se dejó caer en el sofá del salón, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¿Qué haces _-cof, cof-_? – preguntó.

- Te voy a preparar un vaso de leche caliente con miel – explicó el jugador de la selección – Va muy bien para la garganta. ¿Cuánto llevas con esta tos?

- Un par de días – respondió Rukawa evasivo.

- Esto te pasa por fumar tanto.

- ¡No me digas! – exclamó sarcástico.

- ... – Sakuragi prefirió no decir nada más al respecto - ¿Dónde tienes la miel?

- En el armario de la derecha del fregadero _-cof, cof, cof-_, arriba del todo...

Una vez añadió dos cucharadas de miel al vaso de leche lo metió en el microondas un par de minutos. Cuando lo sacó estaba casi ardiendo, así que le añadió un poco más de leche fría.

- Toma – le dijo a Rukawa mientras se acercaba a él con el vaso en la mano. Se sentó a su lado.

Rukawa lo cogió a regañadientes. Con el calor que hacía lo que menos le apetecía era beber leche caliente, pero no tenía ganas de discutir más con el pelirrojo. Sopló un poco para no quemarse y le dio un par de sorbos.

- ¿Está bueno? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Psé... – murmuró Rukawa.

- Al menos podrías dar las gracias – le recriminó.

- ¿Por meterte en mi casa sin permiso y joderme una cita por tercera vez en tres semanas? – preguntó el moreno irónico.

- Yo no lo llamaría cita...

- Pues llámalo _-cof, cof- _como quieras.

- ...

El pequeño piso parecía más silencioso que nunca. Sólo la tos de Rukawa y el ruido de los coches de la calle quebraban aquel tenso ambiente. Sakuragi se acomodó un poco más en el sofá, y miró hacia el televisor apagado que tenía delante.

- ¿Has visto algún partido? – preguntó de pronto.

- No – respondió Rukawa, también sin mirarle.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ya no me interesa _-cof- _el baloncesto.

- ... – Sakuragi sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no quiso hurgar más en la herida. Cambió de tema hacia el que le interesaba en ese momento - ¿Con quién habías quedado?

- ¿De verdad _-cof, cof- _quieres saberlo? – preguntó Rukawa.

- No, déjalo...

- ... – Rukawa se terminó la leche y dejó el vaso en la mesilla que había junto al sofá.

- Lo que quiero saber es por qué te estás prostituyendo.

Después de decir esto Sakuragi se irguió un poco y miró a los ojos a Rukawa, quien seguía con la vista al frente, tosiendo.

- Es un trabajo como cualquier otro.

- ¡NO ME JODAS, RUKAWA! – estalló el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse más - ¡¿Cómo va a ser esto un trabajo como cualquier otro?!

- ... – Rukawa por fin le devolvió la mirada, pero en silencio.

- ¿Es por dinero? – preguntó Sakuragi intentando tranquilizarse.

- Pues claro que es por dinero, _do'aho_ – respondió el moreno - ¿Crees que _-cof- _haría esto por gusto?

Sakuragi sintió un pequeño escalofrío al oír a Rukawa insultarle tal cual estuvieran aún en el instituto.

- ¿Y por qué no estás trabajando de otra cosa? – inquirió – Podrías haber encontrado cualquier otro empleo...

- ¿Y te crees que no lo busqué? – ahora era Rukawa el que había estallado y le miraba furioso - ¿Crees que esto fue mi primera opción¿Que no agoté todas las posibilidades antes de convertirme en una puta¡Estaba sin blanca y sin estudios, y encima con este maldito dolor que...!

No pudo seguir hablando porque un violento ataque de tos se lo impidió. Rukawa sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia delante para intentar despejar sus vías respiratorias. Sakuragi se asustó un poco y se acercó más a él, colocando suavemente una mano en su hombro.

- Ey¿estás bien...?

- Claro que no _-cof, cof-_, idiota _-cof, cof, cof, cof-_...

Sin dejar de toser, Rukawa se levantó, apartando así la mano que el pelirrojo le había colocado en el hombro. Con la boca tapada y pasos algo inseguros se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación.

Sentado en el sofá, Sakuragi esperó que volviera, mientras escuchaba preocupado aquella violenta tos. Pasaron varios minutos y se seguía escuchando a Rukawa toser, por lo que el pelirrojo se sentía cada vez más inquieto. Le pareció incluso oírle vomitar.

Finalmente al cabo de cinco minutos Rukawa volvió al salón. Estaba muy pálido y seguía tosiendo un poco. Sakuragi se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

- Creo que deberías ir al médico... – se asustó más al ver de cerca su lividez.

- Sí, ya _-cof-_, y pedir la baja¿no? Paso... – dijo Rukawa irónico, esquivándole para ir al sofá. Sakuragi se lo impidió agarrándole de un codo.

- Al menos a una farmacia para que te receten algo – insistió el pelirrojo – O mejor, yo iré a la farmacia y tú te metes en la cama.

Rukawa se quedó quieto. Lo cierto era que se encontraba fatal, mareado y agotado de tanto toser. Y encima en el baño había vomitado un poco de sangre, seguramente por lo irritada que tenía la garganta.

- Está bien _-cof-_... – accedió.

Se dio media vuelta y entró en su dormitorio. Sakuragi se quedó en el portal, viendo extasiado como el zorro empezaba a desvestirse. Sintió que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrarle la nariz.

- Esto... – reaccionó cuando Rukawa se giró sin camiseta para mirarle intrigado, mostrando su perfecto y lampiño torso - ¿Dónde está la farmacia más cercana? – preguntó.

- Saliendo del portal a la derecha, _-cof, cof, cof-, _la primera calle a la izquierda, a unos veinte metros... – respondió Rukawa mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse los vaqueros.

- Ok, enseguida vuelvo... ¿Las llaves?

- Colgadas junto a _-cof- _la puerta.

Todavía con una inminente hemorragia nasal, agravada al ver al zorro en calzoncillos, Sakuragi cogió las llaves y salió del piso en dirección a la farmacia.

Ya había oscurecido. Mientras caminaba pensaba que a estas alturas era evidente que sentía algo por Rukawa, más allá de la preocupación por su salud y su estilo de vida. No se sorprendió demasiado al reconocerlo, menos cuando siete años atrás quedó encantado con aquel inesperado y dulce beso que le regaló el zorro como despedida...

De acuerdo, sentía algo por Rukawa¿pero que podía hacer al respecto? Aunque él evidentemente también era como mínimo bisexual, ambos tenían ahora vidas completamente diferentes, y vivían en países alejados por miles de kilómetros. Él era bastante feliz en Estados Unidos, jugando en la NBA, y aunque estaba de suplente en los Bulls, estaba seguro de que pronto conseguiría la titularidad. No quería volver a Japón y jugar en la mediocre JBL (N/A: Japan Basketball League).

En la farmacia se encontró con una cola impresionante. La mayoría estaban comprando medicinas para el resfriado; a pesar de ser verano los aires acondicionados y los cambios bruscos de temperatura propiciaban los catarros.

Cuando por fin al cabo de diez minutos le tocó el turno, Sakuragi le explicó la situación de su amigo al farmacéutico, y este le recetó un jarabe antitusivo bastante potente. Satisfecho con la compra, Sakuragi volvió presto al piso.

Al entrar dejó las llaves en su sitio y se dirigió directamente al dormitorio. Rukawa estaba tumbado en la cama, sin taparse, pero con camiseta y pantalones de pijama largos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía tosiendo.

Sakuragi se sentó en la cama, junto a su estómago. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando varios segundos.

- Has tardado _–cof, cof- _mucho... – musitó Rukawa, aún sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo siento, había mucha gente en la farmacia... – Sakuragi sacó el frasco de jarabe de la pequeña bolsa de plástico con que se lo habían dado y lo abrió – Tienes que tomarte un tapón – dijo rellenándolo.

Rukawa cogió el tapón con el jarabe y se lo bebió de un trago. Se lo devolvió a Sakuragi para que cerrara otra vez el frasco. Luego se acomodó de nuevo en la cama de costado y cerró los ojos.

- Bueno, pues yo... creo que voy a irme... – murmuró Sakuragi captando la indirecta.

- ... – Rukawa se acurrucó un poco más.

Sakuragi recogió la bolsita de plástico que había caído en el suelo y se levantó. Se quedó de pie mirando a Rukawa unos segundos más, seguía tosiendo pero no tanto como un rato atrás. Rogó porque se pusiera bien pronto, esa tos tan violenta no parecía simplemente a causa del tabaco.

- Adiós... - dijo en voz baja.

- Adiós... – respondió inesperadamente Rukawa. Y sin abrir los ojos, dijo algo aún más inesperado – Y gracias...

A Sakuragi casi se le humedecieron los ojos por el sencillo agradecimiento, y en un arranque de ternura, se inclinó para besar a su zorro en la sien. Rukawa no se movió.

Era _su _zorro. De pronto lo tenía más claro que nunca.

Con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su moreno rostro, motivada además por haber comprobado que Rukawa no tenía fiebre, Sakuragi se marchó del piso para volver al hotel.

xXx

No sabía aún cómo ni cuándo lo haría, pero Sakuragi estaba convencido de que lograría ayudar a Rukawa y convencerle para que se marchara con él a Chicago. _Quien tuvo retuvo_, decían, y si su zorro alguna vez había sentido algo por él, de lo cual el pelirrojo estaba casi convencido a raíz del famoso beso de despedida, estaba seguro de que aquello no era tarea imposible.

Todavía más contento que unas pascuas por el aceptamiento de sus sentimientos y por las esperanzas de ser correspondido, Sakuragi entró en su habitación del hotel, sin hacer ruido por si Furuta ya dormía.

Pero Furuta no dormía. Estaba tumbado en la cama, pero en cuanto el pelirrojo se acercó a la suya se levantó con expresión socarrona.

- ¿Qué tal con tu amiguito el puto? – preguntó con maldad.

Sakuragi sintió que todo su buen humor se esfumaba de golpe. Empezó a desvestirse.

- Como le vuelvas a llamar así, te parto la cara – le amenazó.

- No te pongas así, pelirrojo – se rió Furuta – Sólo quería saber que tal había estado el polvo... Ya que yo no tuve ocasión de probarlo.

- Pues mira, ha ido de puta madre – Sakuragi estaba cansado de las pullas de su compañero de selección así que decidió seguirle el juego – Lástima que tú te lo perdieras. El chaval folla de miedo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Vaya, no sabes la envidia que me das – Furuta sonrió más ampliamente, pero de pronto su voz sonó preocupada e intranquila – Oye, te pusiste condón¿verdad?

El pelirrojo, que estaba ya sacando su pijama de debajo de la almohada, se giró algo desconcertado por el cambio.

- ¿Por? – preguntó.

- Ah¿es que no lo sabes? Verás, es que resulta que tu amiguito Satoshi es seropositivo...

* * *

**N/A:** Holas! siento el retraso, pero tenía un examen muy importante. Ahora ya tengo tiempo libre para escribir, pero lo que es inspiración... y la sección de Slam Dunk está de capa caída, y eso no me ayuda en nada T.T Lo cierto es que estoy en plena crisis existencial con mis dos fics de SD, no sé que me va a pasar con ellos De momento os dejo el quinto capítulo de este, a ver si os gusta (seguro que el final no UUU).

Riomy: Sant Jordi? Ostres si que passa el temps XD. Un besito i gracies per llegir.

Elena: a mi me gusta mas así jejeje. Un besito y gracias por el review.

Vanessa: en cuanto tenga un segundito libre (y me acuerde xd) te mando un mail. Un beso y mughas gracias.


	6. Decepción

**Falling**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 6. Decepción **

Al instante de oír aquella palabra maldita, Sakuragi sintió que un gran vacío se abría bajo sus pies y que sus esperanzas e ilusiones eran engullidas por él sin piedad.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó sin voz.

—Que tu amigo Satoshi es seropositivo —repitió Furuta sin variar su expresión—. Fue lo primero que me dijo al empezar, para que me pusiera un preservativo.

—Rukawa... Se llama... Rukawa... —susurró.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer sentado en la cama.

«¿Rukawa tiene sida...?»

—Eso no puede ser... es mentira... —se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero entonces, como un _flashback _repentino, Sakuragi recordó la cantidad de medicamentos que encontró en el baño de Rukawa, algunos de los cuales no reconoció. ¿Y si eran el tratamiento que seguía...?

—No, no puede ser... —repitió.

Recordó entonces también la manera en la que había encontrado al zorro esa tarde, enfermo y demacrado.

«Sólo era un ataque de tos...», quiso convencerse a si mismo usando las mismas palabras que Rukawa. «No tiene nada que ver con el sida...»

Furuta veía orgulloso el rostro angustiado de Sakuragi, cruelmente satisfecho del resultado de sus malintencionadas palabras. El pelirrojo por su parte se encontraba en un estado casi de shock, del que despertó súbitamente. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y volvió a vestirse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Furuta.

—A hablar con "Satoshi" —respondió Sakuragi secamente antes de salir de la habitación.

xXx

Tumbado en la cama pero sin dormir, Rukawa comprobaba aliviado que su tos disminuía de intensidad gracias al repelente jarabe que le había comprado Sakuragi, y que por cierto no le había pagado.

«Ya le daré el dinero cuando lo vuelva a ver...», pensó.

«Cuando le vuelva a ver...»

Suspiró pesadamente. Para que engañarse más a sí mismo, haciéndose el ofendido con las persecuciones de Sakuragi y sus constantes visitas, lo cierto es que estaba poco menos que encantado... Sí, encantado de verle cara a cara otra vez, de escuchar su voz, de tocarle, de sentirle... después de siete años en los que había tenido que conformarse con ver su rostro en televisión durante alguna entrevista, pues no le había mentido al decirle que ya no miraba los partidos de baloncesto. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Y luego estaba el beso. ¿Por qué Sakuragi le había besado en la frente como a un niño pequeño¿Tan vulnerable parecía? Como odiaba eso...

No, él no era vulnerable. Quizás antes sí, aunque lo disimulara; pero ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño. A lo único que le tenía apego en ese momento era a su pequeño piso.

El inesperado sonido del timbre le sobresaltó.

«¿Y ahora...?», se preguntó. Sakuragi no podía ser, hacía menos de una hora que se había marchado. Pero sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que sería otra vez su ex compañero de equipo.

Salió de la cama a regañadientes, y con pasos perezosos se dirigió a la puerta. Por la mirilla comprobó que efectivamente se trataba del pelirrojo.

Abrió. Le sorprendió un poco la expresión tan seria y poco habitual en él que mostraba Sakuragi, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—Parece que _–cof- _ni portándome bien voy a librarme de ti... —saludó irónico.

—...

Rukawa dejó la puerta abierta para que Sakuragi pasara y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio, seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo, después de cerrar de un portazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—A la cama _–cof-,_ donde me has mandado antes y ahora me has hecho salir... —se quejó.

Entraron ambos en el dormitorio. Rukawa parecía dispuesto a volver a la cama sin más, pero Sakuragi se lo impidió de un estirón.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas enfermo? —le preguntó sin darle tiempo a extrañarse por esa pequeña agresión.

Rukawa alzó una ceja, desconcertado por la pregunta.

—¿Acaso _–cof- _no es evidente...? —preguntó.

—¡¡No me refiero a la tos!! —gritó el pelirrojo.

La expresión de desconcierto de Rukawa se acentuó un poco más.

—¿Entonces a que te refieres...? —preguntó por segunda vez.

—¡¡Me refiero al sida¡¿Por qué no me has dicho que eres seropositivo?!

Rukawa pestañeó, helado.

—¿De qué me estás hablando _–cof-,_ Sakuragi...? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¡¡Furuta me lo ha contado¡¿Por qué le has contado algo así a un desconocido y no a mí¡¿Es porque tenías que follar con él y tenía que estar prevenido?!

El moreno no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Intentó calmarse, si empezaba a gritar como lo estaba haciendo Sakuragi no llegarían a nada.

—Sakuragi, yo no tengo sida...

—¡¿Y encima ahora me mientes?!

—¡QUE NO TENGO SIDA, JODER! —a la porra con lo de calmarse, definitivamente Sakuragi seguía siendo el único que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¿Ah, no...? —ahora el que pestañeaba sorprendido era Sakuragi.

—¡No! —pero el convencimiento con que le había acusado Sakuragi le hizo dudar de sí mismo—. Es decir, hace tres meses _-cof, cof- _me hice unos análisis y estaba bien, y desde entonces he tomado las mismas precauciones de siempre...

—...

—¿De dónde has sacado algo así...? —preguntó Rukawa tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Yo... ya te lo he dicho, me lo contó Furuta... —musitó el pelirrojo.

—Genial, y te lo creíste _-cof- _enseguida¿no?

—Teniendo en cuenta a lo que te dedicas, no me pareció tan improbable...

—Vete a la mierda.

Al ver la expresión tan fría con que Rukawa había pronunciado esas palabras, Sakuragi comprendió que había metido la pata. Abrió la boca con la intención de disculparse, pero Rukawa le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—¿Crees que si hubiera sido seropositivo, hubiera dejado que me tocaras el corte del dedo? —le preguntó con rabia contenida—. ¿De veras me crees capaz de ponerte en peligro por una tontería como esa?

—Lo siento —consiguió decir. A continuación le miró a los ojos fijamente, quería asegurarse del todo y para eso le bastaba con su palabra—. ¿De verdad que no estás enfermo...?

—Aparte de esta puta tos _–cof- _que apenas me deja respirar, pues no...

El alivio que sintió fue tal que Sakuragi pensó que le saldría desbordado por las orejas. Instintivamente dio un paso para acercarse más a Rukawa, para contemplarle mejor. Le miró a los ojos, al abismo azul que se encontraba tras ellos, y corroboró así que no le mentía.

Todo estaba bien. Rukawa estaba bien, y en ese momento le pareció que eso era lo más importante del mundo, ya que eso significaba que no había nada perdido, que no había llegado tarde, y que podían tener una oportunidad.

Tan feliz se sintió con esos pensamientos, que casi sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Sakuragi alargó la mano izquierda en dirección a la nuca de Rukawa, y sin dar tiempo a este a reaccionar por el inesperado contacto, le besó, chocando y cubriendo sus labios con ansias.

Un gemido ahogado por parte de un sorprendido Rukawa fue lo único que se escuchó. Pero el zorro no hizo nada para apartarse, lo que para Sakuragi fue como si le hubiera dado luz verde para ir un poco más allá.

El sabor de sus labios era el que recordaba, mejor incluso. Con la mano derecha el pelirrojo rodeó la fina cintura de Rukawa y lo atrajo más hacia él, quedando pegados pecho con pecho. Con la lengua le obligó a abrir la boca y pudo así profundizar el beso.

De pronto notó que Rukawa le estaba correspondiendo. Sin interrumpir el beso, no pudo evitar que los labios se le curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rukawa se aferró a su camisa con ambas manos y también profundizó el beso, lo que provocó que esta vez fuera Sakuragi quien ahogara un gemido. El pelirrojo le abrazó más fuerte, e introdujo la mano que tenía en su espalda bajo la camiseta del zorro, sintiendo el tacto fresco de su piel. A continuación y sin previo aviso, Rukawa empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, no sin dificultad dado el poco espacio que había entre sus cuerpos. Una oleada de excitación sin precedentes sacudió el cuerpo entero de Sakuragi.

«No puede ser, es demasiado pronto...», alcanzó a pensar el pelirrojo, sintiendo otra sacudida al notar la prisa y la rapidez de la manos ágiles de Rukawa, que pronto ya le habían desabrochado cinturón y botones, dejando ver su erección a través de la prisión de licra blanca. Una atrevida caricia en aquella zona sensible acabó rápidamente con sus reparos.

Tenían la cama de sábanas negras justo detrás de ellos. Sorprendiendo a Rukawa, se separó de él y le empujó hacia atrás, de manera que el moreno se quedó sentado en el borde. Pudo ver entonces su rostro acalorado y sus ojos azules brillantes y expectantes. Sakuragi se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su pecho moreno y sus marcados abdominales; Rukawa los aprobó con la mirada. Tosió un poco, pero el jarabe estaba haciendo su efecto y estaba claro que un poco de tos no les detendría.

Antes de quitarse más ropa, Sakuragi se sentó a horcajadas sobre Rukawa y le obligó a tumbarse hacia atrás. Él se colocó encima y después de mirarle a los ojos durante unos segundos, volvió a besarle. No podía estar más tiempo sin sentir sus labios otra vez.

Ahora sí el contacto entre sus cuerpos era casi total. Sakuragi podía sentir bajo él todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo del zorro, incluso su palpitante erección que chocaba enloquecedoramente con la suya propia.

Entre el miedo a aplastarle con su peso y que quería verle completamente desnudo _ya, _Sakuragi se alzó un poco para tener un poco de espacio y así poder empezar quitándole la camiseta al zorro. Antes aprovechó para besarle el cuello y aspirar con fuerza el aroma del zorro.

—El dinero... —jadeó de pronto Rukawa.

—¿Eh...? —preguntó Sakuragi sin entender, absorto en ese aroma que le embriagaba.

—El dinero... déjalo sobre la mesilla...

En cuando el significado de aquellas palabras penetró en su cerebro Sakuragi se detuvo en seco. Se irguió un poco más, incrédulo, para mirar a Rukawa a los ojos esperando leer en ellos que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero los ojos azules parecían hablar muy en serio.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el pelirrojo—. ¿Pretendes cobrarme?

—¿Aún no te has enterado de que yo no hago esto gratis? —preguntó a su vez Rukawa, sarcástico.

Sakuragi se quedó unos segundos más encima del zorro, inmóvil. Después de escucharle decir eso su excitación había desaparecido tan rápido como si le hubieran echado por encima un cubo de agua helada. Pero su mente se negaba a creerle.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio...? —preguntó.

—Nunca bromeo —respondió Rukawa—. Así que... ¿vas a dejar los 20.000 yens sobre la mesilla y continuamos, o que hacemos? Por cierto, tendrás una hora. Si quieres más tiempo serán otros 20.000.

El jugador de la selección japonesa no daba crédito a lo que oía. Se irguió un poco más.

—Yo... pensaba... que sentías algo por mí... —dijo decepcionado.

—¡¿Yo...?! —se sorprendió Rukawa.

—Pero ya veo que no es así... —murmuró. De pronto su mirada adquirió un matiz más serio—. ¿Entonces por qué me besaste la última vez que nos vimos?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de Rukawa respondiera, aunque sabía perfectamente a que beso se refería el pelirrojo. Su primer beso no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

—Sólo fue un beso de despedida —intentó justificarse.

—¡¡No me jodas, Rukawa!! —exclamó Sakuragi—. ¡Ningún chico besa a otro chico en los labios como despedida! Tú sentías algo por mí¿por qué no quieres reconocerlo?

—¡¿Y qué si sentía algo por ti?! —replicó Rukawa—. ¡Eso fue hace siete años¡Ya no significas nada para mí¡Nada¡No eres más que un pesado estorbo¡ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber gritado aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sakuragi le miró dolido, pero mantuvo la compostura. Simplemente se levantó de la cama, y con movimientos pausados y odiosamente lentos recogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso.

A continuación, y sin mirar otra vez hacia Rukawa, se dio media vuelta para salir del dormitorio. Unos segundos después se escuchó un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar todo el piso.

Rukawa se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo, abatido.

Ahora sí que la había fastidiado a base de bien.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo. Sé que habríais preferido que continuara con "SD2: AYRFT", pero era este el capítulo que tenía casi acabado. Espero os acordéis de la historia. De veras lamento la demora, pero mis musas fanfiqueras parecen haberse jubilado, y no tiene nada que ver con que ahora escriba originales o se me hayan subido los humos, tal y como se me ha acusado (anónimamente, por supuesto). Espero que regresen pronto para poder actualizar de una vez "SD2: AYRFT". Muchos besos y gracias por los comentarios.

Khira


	7. Reinicio

**N/A: **Bueno, pues por fin termino esta historia. No, no dejé la historia abandonada a falta de un solo capítulo; originalmente iba a tener unos diez, pero decidí condensar lo que había pensado en este y así poder darle a la historia un final, que después de tres años pues como que ya era hora. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con mi otro fic de SD, pero con ese no puedo condensar tanto sin que quedara un final ridículo :S Mis disculpas por mi tardanza y la fuga de mis musas de SD…

**Falling**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 7. Reinicio**

No le gustaba recibir clientes en su piso porque no quería que sus vecinos se enteraran de a qué se dedicaba, pero aquella noche Rukawa tuvo que hacer una excepción. Uno de sus mejores clientes, Seijuro, un ejecutivo de una empresa de teléfonos móviles que solía viajar a menudo a Hiroshima por motivos de trabajo, así se lo había pedido. Por lo visto en aquella ocasión había tenido que viajar acompañado y no podía pagarse un hotel que no fuera el que le ofrecía la empresa para citarse con él.

Sin embargo, la "cita" fue un desastre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rukawa no fue capaz de concentrarse ni por un momento en lo que hacía. Incluso hubo un momento en que casi se puso a llorar. La última discusión con Sakuragi le había trastocado demasiado. Seijuro terminó muy enfadado y exigiéndole a gritos que le devolviera el dinero, a lo que Rukawa no pudo negarse. Después de unos cuantos insultos y reproches más, Seijuro se marchó por fin cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

Aquel portazo le recordó al que había protagonizado Sakuragi unas semanas atrás.

No había vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces.

El mundial de baloncesto había terminado aquella misma tarde. Por lo que había oído había ganado España, y los todopoderosos estadounidenses no habían pasado del bronce. Rukawa se preguntó si Sakuragi seguiría todavía en el país.

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que Sakuragi ya estuviera de vuelta en Estados Unidos y en que no volvería a verle nunca más, se sentía desfallecer.

Pero si no se había marchado aún, lo haría pronto. Sabía, por haberlo escuchado en alguna entrevista, que la madre de Sakuragi había fallecido, y que por lo tanto al pelirrojo ya no le quedaban familiares en el país. Quizás seguía en contacto con su pandilla y se quedaría unos días con ellos, pero no podía darlo por hecho.

No podía esperar ni un minuto más, era ahora o nunca. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Rukawa se vistió con lo primero que pilló y salió de su piso en dirección al hotel Rihga Royal de Hiroshima, donde se había hospedado la selección japonesa de baloncesto durante el mundial.

xXx

Sakuragi terminó de hacer su maleta en silencio, al igual que Furuta. De hecho, ninguno de los dos le había dirigido la palabra al otro desde la tremenda discusión que habían tenido días atrás, cuando Sakuragi regresó de visitar a Rukawa y este le dijera que, al contrario de lo que había afirmado Furuta, no era seropositivo. La única explicación que había dado Furuta al respecto era que se trataba de 'solo una broma'. Broma que al pelirrojo, evidentemente, no le había hecho ni puñetera gracia. Aquello, sumado a su último (y el peor de todos) desencuentro con Rukawa, había hecho que el pelirrojo hubiera estado los últimos días de un humor de perros y completamente intratable.

Mientras cerraba la cremallera, alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación. Furuta, que estaba más cerca, fue a abrir. Sakuragi no se molestó en mirar hasta que escuchó a Furuta pronunciar aquel nombre maldito.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa… _Satoshi_. Me alegro de verte. —El sarcasmo era evidente en su voz.

Sakuragi dio un respingo y volteó inmediatamente hacia la puerta, comprobando que no era ninguna otra broma sin gracia de Furuta. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Rukawa, vestido con unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta azul claro, y una expresión extraña en su rostro de porcelana.

—Hola… —murmuró el zorro con voz también extraña. Al menos, se fijó Sakuragi, no había ni rastro de la terrible tos que le aquejaba días atrás—. Vengo a hablar con… Sakuragi.

Sakuragi se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la puerta. Todavía estaba furioso con Rukawa por la forma en que le había tratado la última vez. Por dios, había pretendido _cobrarle_. Pero algo en la mirada del zorro le decía que este estaba arrepentido, por lo que trató de no sonar demasiado borde e indiferente cuando le habló:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya lo he dicho… hablar —murmuró el moreno.

Definitivamente, Rukawa se estaba comportando de forma muy diferente a días anteriores. Sakuragi se dirigió a Furuta:

—Furuta, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas un momento?

Furuta estuvo a punto de decir que no, Sakuragi lo vio, pero le fulminó de tal manera con la mirada que finalmente su compañero de habitación no se atrevió a negarse.

—Vale, pero vuelvo en media hora —refunfuñó el pívot.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, un tenso silencio se formó entre los dos ex compañeros de equipo. Rukawa se quedó mirando la maleta cerrada que había sobre la cama de Sakuragi. Al final, Sakuragi, impaciente, decidió instar a Rukawa a que se explicara.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Pero Rukawa seguía absorto con la maleta.

—¿Te vas…? —consiguió articular—. ¿Regresas a Estados Unidos?

—Sí… —respondió Sakuragi, un poco desconcertado.

—¿Cuándo?

—El avión sale esta noche.

—Esta noche…

Rukawa seguía como atontado, y Sakuragi estaba impacientándose cada vez más.

—Rukawa, ¿me vas a decir qué…? —no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Kaede Rukawa rompió a llorar.

Sakuragi se quedó conmocionado mientras veía cómo Rukawa, sorprendido de sí mismo por su arrebato, se tapaba la cara con una mano tratando de controlarse.

—Rukawa, ¿qué…? —No sabía qué decirle. Jamás había visto llorar a Rukawa, ni siquiera después del accidente, aquel atropello que le cambió la vida a su compañero, cuando aquel médico le dijo que la lesión de su rodilla era incurable y que no solo tendría que dejar el baloncesto sino que el dolor seguramente sería crónico.

El estallido de llanto del zorro no menguaba; Sakuragi seguía sin tener idea de qué decir, así que optó por lo más humano: dio un paso hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza.

Rukawa se dejó abrazar y, tras un par de sollozos más, consiguió hablar con suficiente claridad, y de paso dejando a Sakuragi asombrado por sus palabras.

—Por favor, no te vayas… Sakuragi… No te vayas… no me dejes otra vez…

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakuragi. Era la primera vez que Rukawa se mostraba tan vulnerable, mas Sakuragi sabía que en el fondo el zorro siempre había sido así. Lo averiguó en cuanto empezó a conocerle mejor; Rukawa era frío y antisocial porque era su manera de esconder su timidez y una personalidad frágil. Quiso decirle inmediatamente que no, que no le dejaría nunca, pero claro, no era todo tan fácil.

—Yo no quiero dejarte… —murmuró en su oído—. Pero tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos…

—Lo sé… —sollozó Rukawa—. Pero… verte partir otra vez… No puedo…

Sakuragi decidió que era el momento de aclarar las cosas. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se separó de Rukawa y obligó a este a apartar la mano y mirarle a los ojos.

—Aquella vez… ¿Por qué me besaste…?

Y para su completa sorpresa, Rukawa sonrió. Una sonrisa muy leve, apenas una curvatura de labios, pero le iluminó el rostro y en particular la mirada de tal manera que al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo, _do'aho_…? Pues porque estaba enamorado de ti, estúpido, y pensé que sería la última oportunidad de probar tus labios. Además, te marchabas al día siguiente, no tenía ya que temer las consecuencias…

Sakuragi no se esperaba una explicación tan sincera. Aún así se sobrepuso pronto, y acariciándole ambas mejillas, le hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta podría cambiar sus vidas.

—Y... ¿ya no lo estás...?

Rukawa le miró fijamente con sus ojos azules, brillantes y enrojecidos por el llanto.

—No he dejado de estarlo desde los quince años, Hanamichi.

Sakuragi tragó saliva, un poco sobrepasado por la situación, pero satisfecho y feliz al mismo tiempo. Rukawa aún le amaba, y Sakuragi le amaba a él.

—En ese caso, déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo. —Los ojos de Rukawa relampaguearon—. Y que vas a venirte conmigo a Chicago.

Un gesto de incredulidad se formó en el rostro de Rukawa, quien se quedó helado en sus brazos.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó.

—Evidentemente, no voy a dejarte aquí, y mucho menos después de…

De repente, Rukawa ya no estaba en los brazos de Sakuragi. Se había soltado de él y miraba al pelirrojo muy serio.

—Sakuragi, yo no puedo irme contigo a Estados Unidos.

Fue el turno de Sakuragi de mostrar incredulidad.

—¿Y por qué no? Sé que hablas bien el idioma, ya lo dominabas en la secundaria…

—No es por eso. Es porque… no puedo simplemente mudarme a otro país, ¿vale? Aquí tengo mis cosas, mi piso…

—Véndelo.

—¿Qué? No, no puedo venderlo, es mi casa…

—Maldita sea Rukawa, es solo un piso.

—¡Pero es todo lo que tengo! —exclamó el chico de ojos azules.

Comprendiendo al fin la inseguridad de Rukawa, Sakuragi volvió a acercarse a él y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—No es todo lo que tienes. Me tienes a mí.

Escuchó a Rukawa inspirar profundamente, tratando seguramente de no volver a caer en el llanto.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si te cansas de mí? —preguntó el zorro.

—Eso no ocurrirá —respondió Sakuragi, aliviado por que Rukawa hubiera aceptado—, pero si así fuera, te juro por mis padres que en paz descansan que jamás te dejaría tirado. Conmigo o sin mí, te ayudaría en lo posible a seguir con tu vida, aquí o allí o donde quieras.

—No sé, Sakuragi…

—Hanamichi.

—¿Eh?

—Antes me has llamado Hanamichi. Y me ha gustado. Sigue llamándome así, por favor…

Rukawa suspiró.

—Hanamichi…

Sakuragi volvió a apartarse un poco y le besó. Un beso largo, sin prisas. Cuando se separaron, Sakuragi empezó a acariciar el ahora largo cabello de Rukawa. Solo quería aclarar una última cosa, y decidió que era el momento.

—El otro día, en tu casa… ¿por qué te comportaste así? —preguntó el pelirrojo—. Si me quieres… ¿por qué querías cobrarme?

—Yo… No sé, estaba asustado… —respondió Rukawa con un hilo de voz—. Todo sucedió muy deprisa, y pensé por un momento que te estabas aprovechando de mí, y…

—Yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti —interrumpió Sakuragi—. Pero sí es cierto que no debí "atacarte" tan de repente… Es que… Joder, me alivió tanto saber que no estabas enfermo… Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo realmente importante que eres para mí…

La sonrisa de Rukawa volvió a aparecer, esta vez con un deje de picardía.

—Si quieres… puedes atacarme ahora.

Tras un instante de vacilación, Sakuragi le devolvió la sonrisa. Besó de nuevo a Rukawa, ahora de forma más hambrienta, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Luego, poco a poco, le fue empujando hacia la cama, hasta que las piernas de Rukawa chocaron contra la cama, y entonces se dejaron caer ambos sobre ella.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Furuta.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿cuánto tengo que pagar para apuntarme?

Sakuragi, que en ese momento tenía los labios pegados al terso cuello de Rukawa, bufó. Se levantó a regañadientes e indicó a Rukawa con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿En serio ha pasado ya media hora? —preguntó Sakurago, sarcástico. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que se quedaran solos.

—En mi reloj sí —dijo Furuta, burlón—. Ey, pero por mí podéis seguir, ¿eh? No os cortéis.

—No, gracias, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Rukawa le miró interrogante, pero Sakuragi prefería no hablar delante de su compañero de equipo. Cogió de la mano a Rukawa y le guió hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Furuta—. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de dos horas.

—Y allí estaremos, no te preocupes.

Ni a Furuta ni a Rukawa se les escapó que había usado el plural. Furuta no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarle al respecto porque Sakuragi ya había salido de la habitación junto con Rukawa, pero en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta el zorro no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerlo.

—¿Cómo que _estaremos_, Hanamichi? ¿Pretendes que me vaya contigo a Chicago _hoy mismo_?

—Obvio; no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí ni un solo día de más, podrías cambiar de idea.

Rukawa meneó la cabeza.

—Estás loco. Tengo que empacar mis cosas, comprar el billete… Perderemos el vuelo.

—Eso no importa, cogeremos el siguiente.

—De Hiroshima a Narita, vale, pero… ¿y de Narita a Chicago?

—No te preocupes, hay un vuelo diario a las seis de la tarde.

Rukawa se quedó sin argumentos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Sakuragi aún tenía su mano cogida y se sonrojó.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Sakuragi al seguir su mirada.

—No… para nada —respondió dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

—Bien. Vamos, en marcha. —Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo—. Pillaremos un taxi hasta tu casa y te ayudaré a hacer las maletas. Más adelante, cuando estés ya instalado en mi casa, ya pensaremos cómo traer el resto de tus cosas. ¿Quizás te las podrían mandar tus padres?

El gesto de Rukawa se ensombreció.

—Ya te lo dije; me peleé con ellos hace años.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque les confesé que era gay, y no se lo tomaron precisamente bien.

—Entiendo… —Sakuragi comprendió por fin por qué los padres de Rukawa le habían dado la espalda y no solo no le habían pagado la universidad sino que además le habían echado de casa. Era una pena que en pleno siglo XXI aún hubiera padres así, sobre todo en Japón. Le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano para animarle—. Bueno, no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo.

Sakuragi y Rukawa siguieron su marcha sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento, no solo rumbo a casa de Rukawa sino a una nueva vida para los dos.

_Fin_


End file.
